Concrete Angel
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: The SVU recieves a call from a woman saying that their six year old neighbor has been abused. They pick up the girl to check on her and she goes to stay with another relative. Then the case turns high profile...
1. The beginning of something

**The beginning of something **

**A/N: I own none of the recognizable SVU characters, NBC and Dick Wolf do… Mackenzie and her family, the doctors and the ACS people are mine. **

**Chapter 1:**

Six year old Mackenzie lives in New York City with her mom, dad, and 15 year old brother Derek, who doesn't know that his father sexually abuses Mackenzie, neither does their mother. She just goes to school, kindergarten, wearing the same dress for almost a week now, because the other one is "in the wash". Her teacher, Mrs. Davis doesn't know either, she does however notice that she doesn't socialize with the other students and is always afraid when their principal, Mr. Templeton, walks in the classroom. She then notices she always has bruises, she however doesn't know how to ask Mackenzie without scaring her, which she already is. Her brother is suspecting the same thing as her teacher and also doesn't want to scare Mackenzie. So Mrs. Davis lets Mackenzie go home, hoping that she will return safely in the morning.

Around ten p.m. that evening Mackenzie's father rapes her again for the fourth time this month. But this time is different because Derek sees it happening and says, "Dad stop she's only six!" and tells his mother but her mother yells at her and beats her for making up stories.

When everyone is asleep except Mackenzie, Derek calls the police on his cell phone, but all her can say before his mother catches him is, "My father is abusing my sister." Little does Derek know that the six year old boy who lives next door has seen this and tells his parents who then call the police.


	2. Olivia to the Resuce

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. It's my first fan fiction. so be nice. Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Concrete Angel

Chapter 2.

However, the police don't come until Mackenzie is at school because the neighbors tell them to. She is sitting hat her desk struggling to finish her worksheet while Blake is making fun of her for wearing the same thing again. But the boy that lives next door, Kenny tells him to stop and he does. Then five minutes later, Mackenzie starts crying. Her teacher Mrs. Davis notices and tries to ask but Mackenzie doesn't tell. Then there is a knock on the door and it just happens to be Mr. Templeton, and Detective Benson. Mrs. Davis sees Jacquelyn answer the door and walks over to Mr. Templeton and he says, "Detective Benson received a call at 10:15 last night from Kenny's parents saying that Mackenzie Johnson had been attacked and possibly raped." Mrs. Davis looks across the room at Mackenzie who has her head on the desk and is crying. She then says, "Mackenzie, there is someone her to talk to you, please come here." She gets up and when Detective Benson gets one look at her, she whispers, "Definitely abuse." As Mackenzie approaches Mrs. Davis, she puts her arm over Mackenzie's shoulders and says, "This is Detective Benson, she wants to talk to you about what happened last night." Mackenzie tries to run away and get back to her seat but Detective Benson says, "It's okay, this will make it go away and you will have time to get better." So Mackenzie decides to go talk with Detective Benson, but the counselors want to intervene. Detective Benson tells to let her interview Mackenzie alone.

So Mackenzie and Detective Benson sit at a table in the counselors office and Olivia kindly asks, "Sweetheart, can you tell me what happened?" Mackenzie puts her head on the table, trying not to talk about it. Then Olivia sighs and says, "Honey, if you tell me, whoever is hurting you will never hurt you again." Mackenzie screams, "He'll kill me if I tell anyone what he does."

**This is kinda short too. I liked the last quote from Mackenzie as a good stopping point and It's kinda a cliff hanger.....**


	3. Words and an Arrest

Concrete Angel

Chapter 3: Words and an Arrest

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE CHARACTERS!!! (but Dick Wolf can be nice!!!)**

**Previously: Mackenzie screams, "He'll kill me if I tell anyone what he does." keeping her head on the table, while Olivia is trying to get the little girl to talk.**

Olivia's eyes widen as the terrified little girl says this to her. She gets up, walks over to Mackenzie, puts her hand on Mackenzie's back and notices Mackenzie squirm when she does.

"Sweetie, no one is going to hurt you, trust me, I won't let you go anywhere I think isn't safe for you."

"Really?" Mackenzie tearfully asks Olivia, keeping her head on the table.

Olivia then says, "Of course, I'm here to protect you."

Mackenzie finally lifts her head up off the table, crying and hugs Detective Benson.

Olivia then calmly asks, "Who's hurting you honey? Is it someone you know?"

Mackenzie slowly nods and quietly mutters, "My daddy."

Olivia sighs and says, "It's okay" "You know what? I'm going to call my friend Elliot and he's going to talk to your daddy while I take you to the police station and we can talk more there."

Mackenzie just smiles at Olivia and then she asks, "Can you tell me what he does?" Mackenzie's eyes close as Olivia notices a single tear run down her cheek.

"It's okay sweetie. You can tell me back at the station. Let me tell the counselors that I'm going to take you with me." Olivia says to Mackenzie who then puts her head on the table, terrified as Olivia gets up, smiles and leaves the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MAIN OFFICE**

"That little girl is terrified. All I could get out of her was that who ever is hurting her wants to kill her if she told and she did mumble that her father has something to do with it." She tells the counselor.

Mrs. Davis walks in because it was gym class and looks in the window at Mackenzie who has her head still on the table and asks, "How is she?"

Olivia answers, "She's terrified. She's not talking, and my partner just texted me that her mother is on the way here."

"Great, that woman is crazy. I've tried conferencing with her and she never returns my calls. Once, she picked Mackenzie up early for I can't remember what, but Mackenzie looked back at me like she wanted me to take her away from her mother. She was so scared." Mrs. Davis replies.

Olivia then sees the principal walk in with Elliot and the girl's mother.

"Where's my daughter? Let me see her." her mother demands Olivia.

"No" Olivia answers back and Elliot glares at her.

"What lies has she told you?" her mother asks.

"She hasn't told me anything. She's too scared." Olivia calmly replies.

Mackenzie's mother then sees her in the corner of the room crying, "What did you do to my daughter ?"

"Nothing. What did you do to her to make her that way?" Olivia questions.

"Leave my daughter alone. Let me have her." The mother begs.

Mrs. Davis then tells the mother, "Do you honestly think we will? After the detectives got a call saying she was attacked and possibly raped?"

Elliot looks at Olivia and she nods, "Mrs. Johnson, you are under arrest for the abuse and neglect of Mackenzie Johnson…." and he reads her the rest of her rights, hand cuffs her and drags her to the car.

"Your husband's next.. Where is he?"

**A/N: I'm getting the hang of this fan fiction stuff. Tell me how you think I'm doing.. Please review!!**

**Where is Mr. Johnson??? Will Mackenzie open up to Olivia? What happens now that Mrs. Johnson has been arrested??? Stay tuned to find out in Chapter 4 of Concrete Angel. **


	4. Now We're Getting Somewhere

Concrete Angel

Chapter 4:

**A/N: I own nothing still. (NBC and Dick Wolf do). But they can be nice… thanks to those that review.**

**Previously:**

**Elliot looks at Olivia and she nods. "Mrs. Johnson, you are under the arrest for the abuse and neglect of Mackenzie Johnson." and handcuffs her and drags her to the car. "Your husband's next, where is he?"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**COUNSELORS OFFICE**

**RIVERSIDE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL**

Mrs. Davis sighs in relief and says, "She should have been arrested. I was afraid she was going to take Mackenzie."

Mackenzie looks out the window at Olivia crying and then Olivia says, "I need to check on her. She could barely tell me anything. I hope she didn't see her mother."

Mackenzie sees Olivia and hides her head in her knees. Olivia walks up to her and kneels down beside her, "Honey, I know you're scared, I know you're upset, but if you talk to me I can make it stop."

"You can't. He'll hurt me anyways." Mackenzie says.

"Not if he's in jail and you're with me." Olivia replies.

Mackenzie picks her head up and Olivia smiles at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks.

"I want Mrs. Davis." Mackenzie says.

Olivia nods, "Okay. Let me see if she's still here." and gets up to leave.

She sees Mrs. Davis talking to Fin and says, "Mrs. Davis, Mackenzie will only talk if you're in the room with her."

Fin looks up at Olivia and nods while Mrs. Davis stands up, "Is she alright?" she asks Olivia.

"I honestly can't tell. To me it looks like something happened the past couple of nights that's scared her. I try to talk about it but she shuts off." Olivia answers.

"I knew something wasn't right when at recess yesterday, she came and sat by me on the bench. I looked a way for a minute and she was asleep on my shoulder. She later laid down on my lap and all I could do was gently rub her arm." "I carried her back into class and let her sleep on the big chair in the back." Mrs. Davis tells her.

Olivia smiles and says, "She was probably up all night with whoever is hurting her."

As they walk into the room where Mackenzie is now sleeping on the couch Mrs. Davis says, "Let me wake her."

Olivia nods and sits in a chair at the table. Mrs. Davis kneels down next to Mackenzie, "Honey, it's Mrs. Davis, do you think you can talk to me?" Mackenzie doesn't move so Mrs. Davis puts her hand on Mackenzie's shoulder and gently squeezes it.

Her eyes open up and she gently mumbles, "I'm really tired, my daddy wouldn't let me sleep last night because he…" Mackenzie cuts her self off once she realizes what she was saying.

She buries her face in the pillow and cries.

"Sweetheart?" Mrs. Davis asks.

"No, no, no." Mackenzie starts to kick and scream as Olivia gets up.

"Don't hurt me…" Mackenzie screams.

The counselor is watching through the window and then walks in. "She obviously doesn't want to talk to you."

Olivia looks at her and says, "I also know that whoever this person is that's hurting her doesn't want her to talk. She's six, if you give us more time, we might get her to." The counselor nods and leaves.

"Shh, shh, shh, sweetheart, it's okay. Take the pillow off your head, stop kicking and let's talk." Mrs. Davis calmly says.

Mackenzie's kicking slowly stops and Olivia smiles. However Mackenzie still has the pillow over her head and is crying.

Mrs. Davis tries to take the pillow off her head but she won't let go. "No one's here to hurt you." Mrs. Davis says.

"That's not true. I saw my mommy here." Mackenzie whispers.

Olivia then tells her, "She's not here anymore. My friend Elliot took her away."

Mrs. Davis sighs as Mackenzie slowly lifts the pillow off of her head and sleepily looks at Mrs. Davis and forces a smile.

"Why don't you sit up so I can sit next to you?" she asks Mackenzie.

Mackenzie slowly sits up and Mrs. Davis sits next to her. "Honey, if you could just tell me who is hurting you, we'll make sure he doesn't come close to you ever again."

Olivia pulls a chair over to the couch and sits next to them.

Mackenzie tearfully looks at Olivia, the woman that will either save her life or let it slip away. She quietly asks, "Olivia, if I tell you, will her ever find out that it was me?"

Olivia calmly answers, "Honey, what you tell me and Mrs. Davis, no one else will know." Mrs. Davis looks at Olivia thinking, "_that's not true. The rest of the police officers will know. But if it helps Mackenzie, say that."_

_Mackenzie takes a deep breath, "My daddy… he… he… hurts me." and tears pour from her eyes. _

_Mrs. Davis hugs her, "It's okay, it's okay." _

_Olivia sighs and says, "Sweetheart, can you tell me what he does?" _


	5. Let Me Take You To a Safe Place

Concrete Angel

Chapter 5:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. And thanks to all who've read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, ect…**

**Previously:**

**Mackenzie takes a deep breath, "My daddy… he… he… hurts me." and tears pour from her eyes. **

**Mrs. Davis hugs her, "It's okay, it's okay." **

**Olivia sighs and says, "Sweetheart, can you tell me what he does?" **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Mackenzie is quiet and doesn't say anything.

"Sweetie?" Olivia questions again.

Still no answer from Mackenzie, Olivia sighs, looks at Mrs. Davis and says, "I'll be right back, I want to take her to Children's Services and get her cleaned up and fed and then maybe she'll talk to me."

Mackenziejust closes her eyes as Olivia leaves.

"Honey, can I tell you something?" Mrs. Davis asks.

"Yeah." the little girl quietly answers.

"Olivia wants to help you, she really does. She knows you're really scared too. She wants to take you to a place called Children's Services and get you some clean clothes, and something to eat. Then she wants to talk to you more." Mrs. Davis calmly tells her.

"I don't want to go home." she says quietly.

"Olivia knows. She's going to find someone really nice to take care of you." Mrs. Davis reassures her.

Olivia comes back in the room, "I've signed her out so I can take her. My partner has made arrangements for her brother already. I want to keep an eye on her before she goes into the system though."

She kneels down next to Mackenzie, "Honey, you're going to come with me. I'm going to take you to a safe place. My friend Stephanie is going to be there. She is going to take care of you while I talk to your mom and dad."

Mackenzie looks at Olivia and forces a smile, nods and after Olivia stands up, walks to her and Olivia puts her arm on Mackenzie's back.

"She'll be just fine." Olivia says to Mrs. Davis who follows them out. She watches Olivia take the little girl away and goes back to glass, gathers Mackenzie's things and puts them behind her desk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**OLIVIA BENSON'S CAR **

**PARKING LOT & ON THE WAY TO ACSRIVERSIDE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL**

In Olivia's car, Mackenzie is quiet and looks out the window the entire way. Olivia decides not to talk to her so she can clam down. Once they reach Children's Services, a brightly painted friendly building with a playground in the back, Mackenzie closes her eyes.

Olivia gets out of the car, Mackenzie unbuckles her seatbelt and hides under the seat.

Olivia opens the door and sees Mackenzie. She kneels down to tlak Mackenzie out of it.

Dr. Hendricks sees Olivia's car and Olivia kneeling down looking in the back seat.

"Liv, what's up?" She asks.

"Not so much up, but more down. I've got a six year old girl, she's terrified. Her father abuses her. She was fine the entire way here and then she did this." Olivia replies.

Dr. Hendricks looks down and sees the beaten legs, worn out shoes, and raggedy dress from under te back seat.

Olivia calmly says, "Mackenzie, honey, no one's here to hurt you. Why don't you come out from under there? I know it's not very comfortable."

Slowly a tiny girl eases herself from under the backseat but is still laying on the floor.

**A/N: I know this is short but it's the day before Thanksgiving and I've got stuff to do. I'll update chapter 6 soon. And I'm also working on chapter 2 of Volleyball Drama, I really don't know where I'm going with that one yet so bear with me! REVIEW TIME!**


	6. The Exam at ACS

Chapter 6: The exam at ACS

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. And thanks to all who've read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, ect… Oh yeah and Thanks to my 20****th**** reviewer!! **

**Previously:**

Dr. Hendricks sees Olivia's car and Olivia kneeling down looking in the back seat.

"Liv, what's up?" She asks.

"Not so much up, but more down. I've got a six year old girl, she's terrified. Her father abuses her. She was fine the entire way here and then she did this." Olivia replies.

Dr. Hendricks looks down and sees the beaten legs, worn out shoes, and raggedy dress from under te back seat.

Olivia calmly says, "Mackenzie, honey, no one's here to hurt you. Why don't you come out from under there? I know it's not very comfortable."

Slowly a tiny girl eases herself from under the backseat but is still laying on the floor

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**OLIVIA BENSON'S CAR  
PARKING LOT AT ACS**

"I know you're scared, but I don't want to hurt you." Olivia quietly says to the terrified little girl.

Mackenzie sits up and Olivia's phone beeps. She looks at the message from Elliot "Elliot just messaged me and her older brother said that she'd been raped." and hands Dr. Hendricks the phone.

Dr. Hendricks reads the message and gives Olivia her phone back, "You get the girl out of the car and I'll get a room set up." and walks back into the building.

Olivia looks back at Mackenzie who has sat in the seat and says, "Honey, it's really cold and you don't have on a coat, lets get you inside where it's warm."

Olivia stands up and helps Mackenzie out of the car Mackenzie starts shivering so Olivia reaches into her car and gets a blanket from the back seat and closes the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**INSIDE ACS  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****11:30 am.**

She puts the blanket over Mackenzie's shoulders and Mackenzie looks up at her and tries to smile. They walk into the building and Olivia sees her friend Stephanie.

Mackenzie is clinging to Olivia and Dr. Hendricks comes from the exam room to see them. Olivia looks down at Mackenzie and says, "We need to do a rape kit, then we can get her cleaned up."

Stephanie looks at Olivia, "On a six year old?"

Olivia nods and looks at the terrified little girl wrapped in a blanket three times her size clinging to her side. She kneels down to Mackenzie's level and calmly says, "Honey, Dr. Hendricks is going to call Dr. Montgomery to take a look at you and make sure you're okay." she looks at Olivia and just nods.

Olivia stands up and Mackenzie follows her to the room. She looks at the bed and then Olivia, "I'm not tall enough to get up there myself."

Olivia smiles and says, "Do you want me to pick you up, or there's a stool in the corner."

"You can pick me up." Mackenzie answers.

So Olivia picks up Mackenzie who is still wrapped in her blanket and sits her on the bed. The blanket slips off Mackenzie's shoulders and Olivia picks it up saying, "Lay down and relax, Dr. Montgomery should be here soon."

Mackenzie obeys and Olivia covers her back up smiling, "It's all going to be okay."

Mackenzie's eyes close, trying to get the sleep she desperately needs. Olivia sits on the chair across the room and her phone rings.

Before she steps outside to answer, "I'll be right back sweetie."

She answers her phone and it's Elliot, "How's Mackenzie?" he asks.

"She's okay. Dr. Montgomery is on her way over now." Olivia replies.

"How's the older brother?" she asks.

"He's fine. I've made arrangements with the aunt, he said Mackenzie really likes her." Elliot answers.

"When is that going into effect? I still haven't interviewed her yet and I've talked to Stephanie Wheeler, the social worker, she wanted to interview her too." Olivia says.

"What about Hendricks?" Elliot asks.

"She's got another girl she's working with today." Olivia answers as she sees Dr. Montgomery.

"I've got to go, Faith's here." and hangs up the phone.

"Hey Faith, I don't know what all Hendricks told you, but she's terrified. This isn't going to be easy."

"We can sedate her." Faith says.

"I'm afraid that will be harder than doing the exam with her awake. She's six, and I don't know how well she is with needles." Olivia tells her.

"Lets just talk to her and see how it goes." Faith replies.

They walk in the room to find Mackenzie sleeping. Olivia walks up to her and gently puts her hand on her shoulder, "Honey, it's Olivia, Dr. Montgomery is here."

Mackenzie wakes up and sees the young, blond curly haired doctor smiling at her.

"This won't take long, I promise." she says.

"Is it going to hurt?" Mackenzie asks, scared.

Olivia says, "A tiny bit, but if you want, we can give you something to make you go to sleep and you won't feel a thing."

The little girl looks up at Olivia, then at Dr. Montgomery and says, "I don't like needles."

"Okay, we can do the exam while you're still awake." Dr. Montgomery smiles.

"Can Olivia stay?" Mackenzie asks.

"Yes honey, I'll be right here, you can hold my hand if you want to." Olivia replies.

Dr. Montgomery pulls her stool to the end of the bed and says to Mackenzie, "Honey, I need you to put your legs up so I can make sure your tummy is okay."

Olivia smiles at Faith and helps her cover Mackenzie's legs up. She walks back to see Mackenzie and as soon as Mackenzie feels Dr. Montgomery touch her, she grabs Olivia's hand and closes her eyes.

"You're doing great." Olivia kindly reassures Mackenzie.

Dr. Montgomery looks at Olivia and sighs. "We're all done." she says, but Olivia can still see the tiny hand holding on to her.

Olivia rubs Mackenzie's hand and her eyes open. "It's over."

"That didn't hurt now did it?" she asks. Mackenzie shakes her head no and Olivia smiles.

Then Dr. Montgomery says, "I need to talk to Olivia, you can rest."

Mackenzie slowly lets go of Olivia and she fixes her blanket and follows Dr. Montgomery out. "Definitely signs of rape, most likely by a much older man. There's scars that have healed and new ones. I saw the bruising on the lower part of her abdomen, I want to do an ultrasound to check for any internal injuries."

Olivia sighs and says, "The father. Elliot told me that her older brother witnessed it last night."

"Talk to her about the ultrasound, I can still probably get DNA to prove your guy but you're still going to need her to tell you too."

Olivia nods and walks back into the room to find Mackenzie wide awake.

"Honey." Olivia says to her.

"Yeah?" Mackenzie replies.

"Dr. Montgomery wants to do an ultrasound where she can take pictures of your tummy." Olivia tells her.

Mackenzie just nods as Dr. Montgomery comes back in with the machine.

**A/N: I'm sorry my last chapter was short. I was busy, but this is longer. The 25****th**** person that reviews gets a cameo as Mackenzie's aunt later in the story! I'm also working on Chapter 5 of Volleyball Drama. Now it's Review time!! **


	7. Interrogations

Concrete Angel

Chapter 7: Interrogations

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. And thanks to all who've read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, ect…**

**Previously:**

Mackenzie slowly lets go of Olivia and she fixes her blanket and follows Dr. Montgomery out. "Definitely signs of rape, most likely by a much older man. There's scars that have healed and new ones. I saw the bruising on the lower part of her abdomen, I want to do an ultrasound to check for any internal injuries."

Olivia sighs and says, "The father. Elliot told me that her older brother witnessed it last night."

"Talk to her about the ultrasound, I can still probably get DNA to prove your guy but you're still going to need her to tell you too."

Olivia nods and walks back into the room to find Mackenzie wide awake.

"Honey." Olivia says to her.

"Yeah?" Mackenzie replies.

"Dr. Montgomery wants to do an ultrasound where she can take pictures of your tummy." Olivia tells her.

Mackenzie just nods as Dr. Montgomery comes back in with the machine.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SVU SQUAD ROOM  
16th PRECIENT, 1 POLICE PLAZA  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

Back at the station, Elliot and Munch are interviewing the father while Fin and Lake are interviewing the mother. Dr. Huang is talking to Derek and Cragen is talking on the phone with Casey.

In the father's interrogation room, Elliot is struggling to keep his cool, "Why'd you rape her?" he asks angrily.

"I didn't touch her. I love my daughter." the father replies, becoming angry at Elliot.

"Well that's not what Derek told us." Elliot replies back.

Meanwhile in the mother's interrogation room, "Do you know what your husband has been doing?" Fin yells at her.

"I had no idea." she calmly responds.

"Don't lie lady." he glares back.

"Your daughter is only six, she's going to be emotionally unstable for a very long time." he says to her.

"Where is she? I obviously haven't seen her here."

Fin and Lake exchange looks and Detective Lake says, "She's at ACS with Detective Benson, where she's being taken care of, fed, bathed, and given clean clothes. Things that parents are supposed to do, but you refused to."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MACKENZIE JOHNSON'S ROOM  
ACS MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****10:45am.**

Back at ACS, the ultrasound is now over and Olivia is trying to calm Mackenzie down and get her to relax, "Honey, it's over, no more, see, Dr. Montgomery put her machine away, it's okay."

Dr. Montgomery gets a towel from a rack on the machine and starts to dry Mackenzie off but she kicks and screams.

"Honey, relax, no one wants to hurt you. She just wants to wipe off the cold jelly from the ultrasound." Olivia says.

Mackenzie slowly stops kicking and screaming.

"If I had Olivia dry you off, would you let her?" Dr. Montgomery asks.

"Okay." Mackenzie mutters.

Dr. Montgomery then hands Olivia the towel and she gently dries off her stomach, the entire time Mackenzie is crying.

"If this is so hard, are we going to be able to give her a bath?" Dr. Montgomery asks Olivia.

"I don't know. Stephanie can talk her through it, and if you let me do most of it, she might be okay." Olivia replies.

Mackenzie looks up at Olivia worried, "What's gonna happen now?"

Olivia looks at Dr. Montgomery and then says to Mackenzie, "We want to give you a bath and get you cleaned up."

Mackenzie's eyes close as she whispers, "Don't hurt me."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**SVU SQUAD ROOM  
16th PRECIENT 1 POLICE PLAZA  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

Back at the station, Casey has arrived and is in Cragen's office. "Where's the girl?" she asks, "I've seen everyone else in this crazy family."

"She's at ACS with Liv." he replies.

"Do the parents know?" she asks.

"They do. That's the first thing Elliot told them as they were being dragged into separate interrogation rooms." the man answers.

"Any other siblings?" Casey asks, concerned.

"A fifteen year old brother, Derek. He's fine he hasn't told us that he's been abused and Huang doesn't think so, but he has witnessed Mackenzie's." he answers.

Inside the father's interrogation room, Elliot is about to strangle him, "Jim, why'd you hurt hour daughter to the point where she thinks my partner who's a woman is going to hurt her?"

As he says this, Casey walks in, and sees him pinning the man on the wall.

Cragen walks in and pulls Elliot off of him and yells, "My office NOW."

Casey angrily looks at Jim and says, "We've got your DNA, you're never going to see the girl again."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CAPTIAN CRAGEN'S OFFICE  
16th PRECIENT 1 POLICE PLAZA  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

"What the hell was that?" Cragen yells at Elliot.

Elliot answers, "He's traumatizing a six year old, Liv just text messaged me, she's struggling to keep the girl calm." "He's a danger to his family."

"Well unless Mackenzie tells Olivia that it was him, Casey and I have to let him go." Cragen responds.

"But Derek told Huang that he did it, isn't that enough?" Elliot adds.

"Unfortunately no. We Need it from Mackenzie. Call Olivia and see how they're doing." Cragen tells the man.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been busy and haven't had time to type this up from my notebook. I'll update chapter 8 faster next time, I promise!! And it will be longer!! And Volleyball Drama will be up soon. **


	8. Interviews

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. And thanks to all who've read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, ect…**

**Previously:**

"What the hell was that?" Cragen yells at Elliot.

Elliot answers, "He's traumatizing a six year old, Liv just text messaged me, she's struggling to keep the girl calm." "He's a danger to his family."

"Well unless Mackenzie tells Olivia that it was him, Casey and I have to let him go." Cragen responds.

"But Derek told Huang that he did it, isn't that enough?" Elliot adds.

"Unfortunately no. We Need it from Mackenzie. Call Olivia and see how they're doing." Cragen tells the man.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**ACS  
MACKENZIE JOHNSON'S ROOM  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
12:00pm.**

They have completely finished the exam and Olivia is sitting in a chair while the little girl sleeps. Her phone rings, "Benson." she quietly answers and leaves the room.

"Liv, it's Elliot, how is she?" the voice on the other end of the line says.

"She just went through the exam and the ultrasound, and that took a lot out of her. She's sound asleep right now." the female detective answers.

"We need to hear that the abuse happened from her. Do whatever it takes." he tells her.

"Elliot…"

"I know you want her to rest Liv, but we need her statement now or else Casey has to send her home." he quickly replies.

"No. She's not going back to that house. I'd protect this little girl with every fiber in me." "I'd even search that place if I had to, for anything that would lead to a conviction." she angrily replies.

"Then get her to talk. Liv, don't let her control your emotions. Your maternal instinct is kicking in." he says to her.

"Shut up Stabler." she angrily says back to him. "I'll get her to tell me, but I don't know how long it will take."

"Okay Liv, Call me when you get her allegation." he says and hangs up the phone.

Olivia walks back into Mackenzie's room and notices she's woken up, "Honey, did my phone wake you up?" she kindly asks.

"Yeah." Mackenzie quietly answers.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean to." Olivia kindly replies.

"I'm hungry." Mackenzie says to Olivia.

"Okay, what would you like to eat?" Olivia asks. But while she's saying this, Stephanie walks in the room.

"How'd the exam go?" She asks.

"She did great. She just told me that she was hungry." Olivia answers.

"We can either take her to the cafeteria and get her something to eat there, or I can bring something into an interview room and she can eat it there while you talk to her." Stephanie replies.

"Let's eat in the interview. Maybe I can get more out of her that way." Olivia tells her.

Stephanie nod, smiles at Mackenzie and asks, "What can I bring you to eat?"

"I really want macaroni and cheese." Mackenzie answers.

"Okay. That's great, Olivia is going to take you to the interview room and I'll get your macaroni." Stephanie smiles.

She leaves the room and Olivia helps Mackenzie off of the bed and they walk together to a brightly painted room filled with toys. Mackenzie immediately finds the dollhouse and Olivia finds that as an opportunity to talk to her.

Then Stephanie walks in carrying a bowl of macaroni and a glass of milk with a cookie.

Olivia says, "Put the food on the table, let me get her to eat and then I think I'm going to use the dollhouse to talk to her."

Stephanie nods and says, "Okay, I think that's a good idea, she seems to like it."

"She immediately ran to it when we got here." Olivia says as she walks over to Mackenzie.

"Honey, your food is here, I don't want it to get cold." the detective says to the little girl who eagerly gets up to and smiles when she sees the chocolate chip cookie.

"I love chocolate chip!!!" Mackenzie says. Causing both the female detective and the social worker to exchange glances and smile.

"Eat the macaroni first, and then you can have the cookie." Olivia says to her. She sits down and picks up the fork to begin eating.

Stephanie leaves and says, "I'll be outside if you need me."

Olivia sits down across from Mackenzie and lets her eat for about ten minutes and then says, "Honey did you ever eat at home with your mom and dad?"

"No. Sometimes Derek would steal a piece of pizza for me or give me his leftovers." Mackenzie answers.

Then Olivia asks, "Did you eat at school?"

"Yeah. Mrs. Davis always brought me something." "If she had pizza the night before, I got pizza. One time, I even got a piece of cake when it was her birthday." "She sometimes gave me money to buy lunch." Mackenzie answers and puts down her fork.

Olivia looks at her bowl and says, "Take another bite for me and then you can have the cookie."

Mackenzie begins to cry and Olivia gets up and kneels down beside her, "Honey what's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm scared. What's gonna happen? I don't want my daddy to hurt me." she cries.

Olivia sighs and says as she hugs the terrified little girl, "Shh… Shh… It's all going to be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"But he told me…"

Olivia cuts her off, "Don't worry. He's at the police station. We're not going to let him hurt you."

Mackenzie picks up her head and looks at the detective, stands up and throws herself on the couch. Olivia sighs and waits to get up to talk to her, but Stephanie walks in, "What's the matter?"

"She's afraid that her father is going to hurt her if she tells me anything." Olivia answers.

Stephanie sighs, looks at Mackenzie and says, "I want you to slowly talk to her about what happens at home. Use whatever, the dollhouse, the crayons, teddy bears, and be gentle, she's obviously terrified and she doesn't need to be pressured."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**16****th**** PRECINCT  
ONE POLICE PLAZA  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
12:30 pm.**

Back at the station, Elliot is sitting at his desk, hoping Cragen doesn't remove him from this case. Huang is still interviewing Derek, and Casey is talking to Cragen.

Huang finishes the interview and makes his way to the office and says, "We need to search the apartment."

"Why?" Casey inquires.

"Derek told me the father leaves the bloody sheets, pictures and his camera somewhere in the house, but he knows his sister doesn't want anyone to see them." the man answers.

Cragen leaves his office and finds Elliot still at his desk checking his emails, "Call Olivia."

"Why? Did something else happen?" Elliot worriedly asks.

"No. Huang was told that there's evidence in the house of Mackenzie's abuse. Novak is getting us a warrant for the apartment. I need to know if Olivia can leave Mackenzie."

The man nods and picks up his cellphone.

**A/N: Sooo sorry for the long wait. I've just been super busy and haven't found the time to transfer this story from my notebook. And the other day when I went to type this, my laptop was dead so I had to charge it. And I leave you with a cliffhanger!!!! I love this. Lol. REVIEW ITME!**


	9. More Interviews

Chapter 9:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. And thanks to all who've read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, ect…**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Huang finishes the interview and makes his way to the office and says, "We need to search the apartment."

"Why?" Casey inquires.

"Derek told me the father leaves the bloody sheets, pictures and his camera somewhere in the house, but he knows his sister doesn't want anyone to see them." the man answers.

Cragen leaves his office and finds Elliot still at his desk checking his emails, "Call Olivia."

"Why? Did something else happen?" Elliot worriedly asks.

"No. Huang was told that there's evidence in the house of Mackenzie's abuse. Novak is getting us a warrant for the apartment. I need to know if Olivia can leave Mackenzie."

The man nods and picks up his cell phone.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ACS  
INTERVIEW ROOM  
****1pm**

Olivia's cell phone rings, "Benson." she answers from the interview room, watching Mackenzie play with the dollhouse.

"Liv, it's Elliot." the man on the other end of the line says.

"Hey El, How are things at the station?" she asks.

"We've been told that there's evidence of her abuse in the apartment. In order for Casey to get us the warrant, she has to tell us, or we let her go." he replies.

"Oh god." "I don't know how well this will work. I have a hard time getting her to talk already." the female detective replies.

Elliot sighs and says, "Do whatever it takes." "Call me later."

"But El, She's traumatized. How can I get something out of her when she won't even tell me her favorite color?

"Liv, Just be calm. Encourage her to talk, ease into the subject." he replies.

"Okay El. I'll call later." she hangs up the phone, walks up to Mackenzie and kneels down next to her.

"Olivia, do you want to play?" Mackenzie asks.

"Sweetheart, we can play later, right now we need to talk." the detective replies.

"About what?" Mackenzie asks.

Olivia sees the arrangement of dolls in the house, the girl laying in bed with the sheet up over her head. The man standing next to the bed, the mom downstairs watching TV. The boy studying in the kitchen and the dog on the rug under the table.

"Honey, can you tell me what the puppy's name is?" Olivia asks.

Mackenzie smiles and says, "Spot."

"Okay, what's the boy's at the table's name?" she questions.

"Derek." the child answers.

"Like your brother?" the woman asks.

"Yes."

"Who's watching TV? Is that your mommy?" Olivia asks.

Mackenzie quietly mutters, "Yes."

Olivia nods and asks, "Okay, who's sleeping? Is that you?"

"She's not sleeping. She's hiding." Mackenzie's tone changes when she answers this question.

"Is she playing hide and seek?" Olivia asks.

Mackenzie's expression changes as she answers, "No."

"Who is she hiding from?" Olivia calmly asks.

Mackenzie's eyes tear up and she tries not to say anything. Olivia looks at Mackenzie and calmly asks, "Honey, who's the man the girl is hiding from?"

Mackenzie gets up, "I don't want to tell you. He's going to hurt me." she screams and runs over to the couch and throws herself face first onto it.

Olivia looks at the dollhouse and sighs. She knows it's Mackenzie and her father in the room but Mackenzie won't tell.

Dr. Hendricks has watched this and opens the door, "Olivia, can we talk?"

Olivia gets up and says to Mackenzie, "I'll be right back, okay."

"Liv, we've been told that her father abuses her when he's drunk. And he's really violent when he's drunk. I'm afraid he's emotionally ruined Mackenzie for a long time." Dr. Hendricks tells the woman.

Olivia looks in at the little girl curled up on the couch and sighs, "If we don't get a confession, we have to let her go."

Dr. Hendricks tries to figure out why Mackenzie won't talk, "Has she seen Elliot?"

"Oh god." Olivia answers, "She's completely terrified of men. For all we know Elliot could resemble her father in some way."

Dr. Hendricks responds, "Possibly. I don't know how well the dollhouse is working. We got to the point that she's hiding from the man who's hurting her. We need to know who's hurting her and what he does."

Olivia sees a pile of teddy bears in the corner of the room and gets an idea, "I'm going to try using the teddy bears and have her show me on the bear where he hurts her."

"Okay Liv. Just keep her calm." Dr. Hendricks replies.

Olivia walks back into the room and hears Mackenzie crying. She walks over to the pile of bears, bends down and finds a big white bear with a pink bow on it's neck.

She walks over to Mackenzie and kneels down, "Hey sweetie. Listen, I've found a really soft teddy bear. I'll let you hold her if you talk to me about the man in the dollhouse."

Mackenzie slowly sits up and sees Olivia smiling with the big fluffy bear. She puts her hand on the bear's paw and her eyes light up, "Please Olivia, let me hold her."

"Will you tell me about the man in the dollhouse?" Olivia asks.

Mackenzie hesitantly looks back at the dollhouse, and then at Olivia, "Okay."

Olivia hands Mackenzie the bear and asks, "do you know the man's name?"

"Yes it's daddy." Mackenzie cries, squeezing the bear.

Olivia stands up and sits next to her on the couch, "Okay sweetie. Now I want you to show me on the teddy bear where he hurts you."

Mackenzie looks at her, terrified and Olivia smiles, "Honey if you show me, no one will hurt you again."

Mackenzie hesitantly points to the bear's stomach and the area between it's legs and instantly starts crying. Olivia sighs and hugs her, rubbing her back for comfort, "It's okay, shh, shh."

Mackenzie is full on crying now and Dr. Hendricks comes in the room. She quietly stands there for a few minutes and then says to Olivia, "I'll call Elliot and let him know we now have the information we need."

"Thanks Rachel, I'm going to stay with her and get her to calm down." Olivia says.

"Oh and Liv, try to find out how often it happens. And your kit was positive." Dr. Hendricks says.

Olivia sighs and hugs Mackenzie as Dr. Hendricks leaves.

**A/N: I know it's taking me a long time to update, but I'm busy. This one was faster than the other. Please Review!**


	10. Where Am I Gonna Go?

Chapter 10: Where am I gonna go?

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. And thanks to all who've read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, ect…**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Olivia hands Mackenzie the bear and asks, "do you know the man's name?"

"Yes it's daddy." Mackenzie cries, squeezing the bear.

Olivia stands up and sits next to her on the couch, "Okay sweetie. Now I want you to show me on the teddy bear where he hurts you."

Mackenzie looks at her, terrified and Olivia smiles, "Honey if you show me, no one will hurt you again."

Mackenzie hesitantly points to the bear's stomach and the area between it's legs and instantly starts crying. Olivia sighs and hugs her, rubbing her back for comfort, "It's okay, shh, shh."

Mackenzie is full on crying now and Dr. Hendricks comes in the room. She quietly stands there for a few minutes and then says to Olivia, "I'll call Elliot and let him know we now have the information we need."

"Thanks Rachel, I'm going to stay with her and get her to calm down." Olivia says.

"Oh and Liv, try to find out how often it happens. And your kit was positive." Dr. Hendricks says.

Olivia sighs and hugs Mackenzie as Dr. Hendricks leaves.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ACS INTERVIEW ROOM**

Olivia calmly says to Mackenzie, "Honey, I have just one more thing that we need to talk about."

"What?" Mackenzie tearfully asks.

"How many times a week does your daddy hurt you?" the detective asks.

Mackenzie squeezes the bear and looks at Olivia, "Three. And sometimes his friends watch." "I tell them no but they won't stop…" "What did I do wrong to make him hurt me?" she cries.

"It's not your fault honey, you didn't do anything wrong." Olivia calmly reassures the terrified little girl.

Mackenzie then says, "My mommy yells at him when he drinks and Derek said he can't stop."

Olivia realizes what she means and sighs, "It's okay. The judge will make him stop and let you stay somewhere else where you won't get hurt."

"Can I stay with you?" Mackenzie asks.

"I don't know honey. I have to work."

"Please?" Mackenzie begs.

"I'll try." the detective answers.

"Olivia, what about my brother?" Mackenzie asks.

"He's with my friend Elliot at the police station. He told him that you really like your aunt Elizabeth. You could stay with her." Olivia answers.

Mackenzie smiles and says, "She's really nice! She has a neat house with lots of puppies." "Can you call her please?"

"Okay. I think Elliot might have already. Can I leave so I can call him and find out?" Olivia calmly replies.

"Yes." Mackenzie says.

Olivia gets up and leaves the room to see Stephanie standing by the door. "She was raped. Last night, and it is her father. Did you ever get her to talk?"

"Yeah. I got the same thing you just said. I also found someone for her to stay with." Olivia sadly answers.

"Who?" Stephanie questions.

"Her aunt Elizabeth. Her brother told Elliot that Mackenzie really likes her." "She also asked to stay with me." Olivia says.

Stephanie tells Olivia, "She knows you won't let anyone hurt her. She trusts you, you're the one that pulled her out of this mess."

"Maybe one night." the detective replies, "Let me talk to Cragen."

Stephanie smiles, "Liv, we've known each other forever, I know you really want a daughter, here's your chance."

"What? You want me to adopt her as soon as she goes into the system?" Olivia questions.

"Why not? Then you'll know that she'll get the love, care, and treatment she needs to help her get through this." Stephanie replies.

"Steph, my hours are insane. I get calls at three A.M. there will be no one there to take care of her when I leave."

Stephanie just sighs and looks in at Mackenzie who's squeezing the life out of the teddy bear, crying.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16th PRECINCT  
****ONE POLICE PLAZA  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
1:00 pm.**

Back at the station, Elliot's phone begins to ring and he answers, "Stabler."

"Elliot it's Hendricks." the voice on the other end of the line replies.

"Hey Rachel, what's up?" he asks.

"Olivia got the confession from your girl to get your warrant. She also wants to know about the aunt Elizabeth, Mackenzie asked to stay with her… after she asked to stay with Olivia." Rachel replies.

"Derek told Dr. Huang about her as well. We've looked her up and Fin and Munch went to pay her a visit to decide if it was an acceptable environment for Mackenzie." Elliot tells the woman.

"Great, I'll let Olivia know." Rachel tells him and hangs up the phone.

Elliot then gets up and walks into Cragen's office, "Rachel Hendricks just called, Olivia was able to get the information we need for our warrant, she also said they had DNA from the girl to prove."

Cragen replies, "Great, I'll call Novak. Munch and Fin are still visiting aunt Elizabeth. So it looks like you and Benson are going to have to search the apartment."

"Don, Olivia's with a traumatized six year old girl. I don't think Mackenzie's going to want her to leave." Elliot tells the man.

"I know Liv wants justice for her more than anything, so go call your partner and see if she can get away to search the apartment." Cragen replies.

**A/N: I've come to the end of where I've written in my notebook. So from now on I'm going to be coming up with this as I go. If you have any suggestions, please tell me! I think I know where I want to go with this… Review time!**


	11. The Search & Another Arrest

Concrete Angel

Chapter 11:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. And thanks to all who've read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, ect…**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Elliot then gets up and walks into Cragen's office, "Rachel Hendricks just called, Olivia was able to get the information we need for our warrant, she also said they had DNA from the girl to prove."

Cragen replies, "Great, I'll call Novak. Munch and Fin are still visiting aunt Elizabeth. So it looks like you and Benson are going to have to search the apartment."

"Don, Olivia's with a traumatized six year old girl. I don't think Mackenzie's going to want her to leave." Elliot tells the man.

"I know Liv wants justice for her more than anything, so go call your partner and see if she can get away to search the apartment." Cragen replies.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OUTSIDE MACKENZIE'S ACS INTERVIEW ROOM  
****1:05pm.**

Olivia's phone rings and she looks at her caller ID, _"Elliot"_ the blue screen reads. She picks up the phone and answers it, "Benson."

"Hey Liv, it's El. Hendricks just called and said you got the confession. Now we have the evidence to get a search warrant for the apartment. Do you think you can leave to come search? Fin and Munch are visiting the aunt Elizabeth." the man on the other end of the line says.

"I don't know if I can leave her El." Olivia answers.

"Is she that traumatized?" the man asks.

"I don't know yet. I'm the only one that's talked to her. She's having a hard time letting it out. We really have to coax her into talking."

"Just tell her you're going to let her rest, and you'll come back later to see her."

"I'll see how it goes." she replies and hangs up the phone.

"So…" Stephanie says to the woman.

"So, they've gotten a search warrant for the apartment because her brother told them about possible evidence in the house." Olivia replies.

"And…"

"They want me to leave here to go search, because the other two detectives are interviewing her aunt Elizabeth, who we think may be someone for her to stay with." the detective states.

"Go. I'll talk to Mackenzie, don't worry about her. She'll be fine, I'm going to try to get her on the playground. Get her to open up more." Stephanie tells her.

"Okay. Let me know how it goes. I'll call as soon as the search is over." Olivia replies and walks towards the door of the building.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**MANHATTAN PARK APARTMENTS  
****BUILDING 3 APT 368  
****MACKENZIE JOHNSON'S APARTMENT  
****1:10pm.**

Mackenzie's father has learned of the investigation of his daughter's abuse and his wife's arrest. He quickly began trying to hide the evidence before the detectives got there to search the apartment. He then realized that he didn't have any cash on him at all to go down to the laundry mat and wash last night's sheets. And he had no time to go to the ATM. He found his camera and quickly deleted the pictures from the night before from his memory card and computer. But as he was doing this, he heard knocks at the door.

"NYPD POLICE, OPEN UP, WE HAVE A WARRANT!" Elliot screams as he bangs on the door waiting for someone to answer.

Mr. Johnson hides the camera under the couch, turns off his laptop and goes to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" he asks the detective.

"We have been notified of suspected child abuse that's taken place in this residence, we have a warrant to search the residence and any persons in it at the time of search." Elliot answers.

Mr. Johnson's expression changes when Elliot mentions this and it makes the detectives suspicious.

The man steps aside and lets the detectives in the house, closing the door behind them. Uniforms split up and go into the different rooms downstairs. One finds the camera hidden under the couch.

The uniform looks at Elliot, "I think I've got something."

Elliot walks over to the man and he turns on the camera. They then start flipping through some of the pictures and Mr. Johnson freaks out.

Elliot sees the pictures of a young girl, who he assumes is Mackenzie and says, "Explain these pictures."

Mr. Johnson hesitates before he answers and says, "I don't know how they got there."

"Wrong." Elliot tells the man.

"I didn't take them. I swear." Mr. Johnson replies.

"Then who did."

"Uh… Um… I don't know."

"Wrong again. You took them, they're of Mackenzie and she looks like she didn't want them taken." Elliot says.

"Bag this. We're taking it to TARU and they can find any deleted pictures. Take the laptop too, there's probably more there." Elliot tells the uniform.

"You're floating on thin ice Mr. Johnson." Elliot angrily tells the man and walks upstairs to find his partner.

Elliot makes his way up the stairs and finds his partner just standing in a light pink room looking around at the different things.

"Liv. Olivia." the man calmly says.

"El, there's nothing in her closet, the bed is harder than the ones in the crib, I can see the dried blood in the bathtub, and there were red stains on her sheets." the woman quietly answers.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asks.

"What?"

"Arrest him." Elliot tells her.

"Good idea. Derek has more stuff in his room than she does. It looks more put together and taken care of." "I can easily tell they like him more than her." she tells the man.

"Come on Liv, let's get out of here so CSU can finish up." he says as he leads the woman to the staircase.

Elliot and Olivia walk back downstairs and find Mr. Johnson pacing at the foot of the stairs. He sees them and bolts for the front door.

The two detectives take off running and Elliot makes it to him before he can get into his car to escape, "Mr. Johnson, you're under the arrest for the abuse, neglect and rape of Mackenzie Johnson. You have the right to remain silent.." he finishes reading him his rights and forces him to the squad car.

Olivia sighs in relief, hoping now that they've arrested him Mackenzie will feel safer and talk more.

"I think we're done here. You can finish up and let us know if you find anything." Elliot says to one of the uniforms.

Olivia gets in her car and follows him back to the precinct.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16th PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
2:00pm.**

Elliot made it back to the precinct before Olivia did and escorted Mr. Johnson in to be booked. Olivia went straight to her desk and opened up her emails.

Once Elliot was finished booking Mr. Johnson and reuniting him with his already arrested wife, he went to the squad room to find Olivia.

"You okay?" he asks the brunette sitting across from him.

"Fine El." she answered quietly. But she could see Sealview happening in her mind for the fifth time this week.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Mackenzie's going to be fine Liv. You've already done a lot with her. Just give her some time and she'll open up." he says, hoping that his own partner will open up about what happened while she was undercover.

Once he finished his sentence Olivia's phone started to ring, "Benson."

"What happened?"

"Okay. I'll be right there." "Give me fifteen minutes." she replies and hangs up the phone.

Elliot looks up at his partner and asks, "What just happened?"

"Mackenzie was sleeping and had a nightmare. She's screaming and they can't get her to calm down. Stephanie told me she's been screaming my name for the past five minutes." Olivia answers, grabs her keys and her coat and rushes out the door.

Cragen sees the woman leave the office so quickly and approaches Elliot, "Where's she going?"

"ACS. Mackenzie had a nightmare and won't stop screaming for Liv." the man answers.

"Well Tutuola and Munch just got back from aunt Elizabeth's. They said she had a gut feeling something bad was happening to Mackenzie because Derek's called her in the middle of the night before but hung up before he could really say anything." Cragen tells him.

"Well what's she going to do now?" Elliot asks.

"She's going to visit ACS and see if she can take Mackenzie. She'll probably run into your partner." Cragen answers.

**A/N: I'm soo sorry for the very long wait. I've had sort of a writer's block with this one. I had the first 10 chapters written in a notebook and all I had to do was type them. Now I have to come up with it as I go. Please R&R! Let me know if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters or what should happen next!**


	12. Sometimes Family Comforts

Concrete Angel

Chapter 12:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. And thanks to all who've read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, ect…**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Cragen sees the woman leave the office so quickly and approaches Elliot, "Where's she going?"

"ACS. Mackenzie had a nightmare and won't stop screaming for Liv." the man answers.

"Well Tutuola and Munch just got back from aunt Elizabeth's. They said she had a gut feeling something bad was happening to Mackenzie because Derek's called her in the middle of the night before but hung up before he could really say anything." Cragen tells him.

"Well what's she going to do now?" Elliot asks.

"She's going to visit ACS and see if she can take Mackenzie. She'll probably run into your partner." Cragen answers.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ACS FRONT DESK  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
2:15pm**

Elizabeth Johnson stood at the desk while the dirty blond receptionist tried to find where Mackenzie was. As she is doing this, Detective Olivia Benson approached the counter, "Where's Mackenzie Johnson?"

Elizabeth turns her head to look at the woman who has just asked the receptionist for her niece and asks, "Who are you?"

"Detective Olivia Benson, Manhattan SVU." the detective answers.

"I'm Elizabeth Johnson, Mackenzie's aunt. She's not telling me where Mackenzie is and I really want to be with her right now." the blond replies.

"Room 103, down the hall on your right." the receptionist tells Olivia.

"Let's go. I got a cal saying that she was sleeping and had a nightmare and they couldn't get her to calm down because she was screaming my name." Olivia tells Elizabeth.

The two women take off and nearly run down the hall to Mackenzie's room where they can hear her screams from outside the door.

"Poor baby. I hope she's okay." Elizabeth says to Olivia.

The detective throws open the door, drops her purse in the chair and rushes to the little girl's bedside, "Honey, it's Olivia, I'm here now."

Elizabeth slowly enters the room and sees her niece bruised, and scratched, with red, tear stained eyes. She drops her purse on the chair with Olivia's and slowly walks to Mackenzie's bedside.

Olivia switches place with Stephanie Wheeler and puts her hand on the little girl's shoulder, "Shhh, sweetheart, it's Olivia. It's okay."

The child looks at the brunette woman trying to comfort her and realizes that it is Olivia and leans into her. Olivia hugs the little girl and says, "I'm gonna pick you up now okay?"

"Kay." the little brunette cries.

Olivia lifts the little girl off the bed and she clutches the detective's shoulder with her eyes shut tight. Olivia then sits on the side of the bed and starts to rub the girl's back, trying to calm her, "Shh, shh, shh."

She starts to rock back and forth to help comfort her and she notices that her crying is beginning to stop.

Elizabeth looks at Stephanie and then at Olivia, "Can I talk to her?"

Mackenzie hears her aunt's voice and sobs, "Aunt Liz???"

"Yes honey, it's me. Everything's going to be fine, trust me." the blond tells her niece.

The little girl sits up in Olivia's lap and sees the woman's face for the first time in almost a month and the tears begin to flow freely again.

Elizabeth sits down on the bed next to Olivia and takes her niece's hand, "Honey, don't cry. I'm here to help you, I've already talked to Olivia's friends and they like the idea of you staying with me for a while."

Mackenzie looks up at Olivia who nods, causing a tiny smile to form on Mackenzie's face, "Can… can, you hold me?" the little girl asks her aunt.

"Yes honey, come here." the blond kindly answers.

Mackenzie gets up and scoots over into her aunt's lap, puts her head on her aunt's shoulder and closes her eyes.

Elizabeth wraps her arms around the little girl and rocks back and forth, "Shh, shhh, shh."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16th PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK 1 POLICE PLAZA  
2:30pm**

Elliot Stabler sits at his desk working on paperwork from a previous case, there's not much he can do right now, they've already contacted the aunt, interrogated the parents, gotten the confession from both siblings, and now they're just waiting for the ADA to get the trial going.

While he is sitting there, his phone rings, "Detective Stabler, Manhattan SVU." he answers.

"Hi, this is Sarah Davis, Mackenzie Johnson's teacher. I was told I could reach an Olivia Benson here. I have Mackenzie's things, and I was wondering if I could bring them by on my way home." the woman explains.

"Olivia is with Mackenzie at ACS right now. You can bring Mackenzie's things by and I can give them to her brother, who is here now, and I can have him give them to her." Elliot answers.

"Okay. I'll be there after school at around 3:45" the woman replies.

"No problem. We'll see you then." Elliot responds and hangs up the phone.

Munch is spinning around in his chair and asks, "Who was that?"

"Sarah Davis. Mackenzie's teacher. She has Mackenzie's things and wants to bring them by." the detective answers.

"That's nice. I hope the she's okay. Liv didn't look too happy going over there." John replies.

"John, you know she doesn't like it when we deal with abuse victims, especially children."

"I'm sure it's harder on her than it is on any of us."

"You have no idea." Elliot responds.

Upstairs, Derek is staring mindlessly at MTV. He's too worried about his little sister to really pay attention to TRL. He decides to ask one of the detectives if they know anything more about what happened.

As he makes his way downstairs, Elliot notices him coming. "What's up?" the man asks.

"I'm worried about my little sister, she looked so scared this morning when we were getting ready for school." the teen answers.

"Do you think she was scared because her father hurt her the night before?" Elliot asks.

"Yes. I walked in on them. I know that's why she's scared, she's always going to school bruised up and her clothes are tattered, and I'm sure she knows people wonder why." the teen answers.

"Apparently your neighbors thought so to. They're the ones who called us." Elliot replies.

"Who? The Judd's or the Bennett's?" Derek asks.

"The Judd's." Elliot answers, "Mrs. Judd was always worried about your sister when she saw her walking to the bus. She heard her screaming last night and knew something was going on."

"I knew it. Paige has always been concerned about Kenzie. She's asked me before but I couldn't tell her. I tried and Mackenzie begged me not to." Derek replies.

"She didn't want to get hurt. But I'm sure now if she knew Mrs. Judd called us, she's be happy. Olivia's helped her a lot already and your aunt Elizabeth went over there to help her as well." Elliot tells him.

"Let me know if you hear from Olivia or my aunt about her okay?" Derek says.

"I will."

The teen turns to go back up the stairs but Elliot says, "Hey Derek…"

"Yeah?"

"You know we're not letting you or your sister go back with your parents tonight." Elliot tells him.

"Then where am I gonna go?" "I'm missing baseball practice." Derek replies.

"I can get Detective Munch to take you. How long has it been going on?" Elliot says.

"It starts at three and it's 2:45." Derek tells the detective.

"I'll drive him. I can use my siren." Munch offers.

"Cool. Police escort to practice!!!" Derek excitedly replies.

"Sure John. Just don't do anything stupid." Elliot says.

The two leave and Elliot continues his paperwork, silently worrying about his partner and the little girl she's taking care of.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. It's been that way with all my stories lately and I finally found the time to finish this. Chapter 13 will be up much faster, hopefully… REVIEW TIME!!!!**


	13. Home to Aunt Liz

Chapter 13:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. And thanks to all who've read, reviewed, alerted, favorited, ect…**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"You know we're not letting you or your sister go back with your parents tonight." Elliot tells him.

"Then where am I gonna go?" "I'm missing baseball practice." Derek replies.

"I can get Detective Munch to take you. How long has it been going on?" Elliot says.

"It starts at three and it's 2:45." Derek tells the detective.

"I'll drive him. I can use my siren." Munch offers.

"Cool. Police escort to practice!!!" Derek excitedly replies.

"Sure John. Just don't do anything stupid." Elliot says.

The two leave and Elliot continues his paperwork, silently worrying about his partner and the little girl she's taking care of.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ACS MACKENZIE JOHNSON'S ROOM  
****2:50pm  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

Olivia watched as Mackenzie's aunt slowly but surely calmed the little girl down and talked to her about her nightmare.

Once Mackenzie was done talking Olivia says, "Hey honey, let's take you back to the station, get your brother and you can go home with your aunt for now."

Stephanie looks at Olivia and says, "I thought we were keeping her here overnight."

"That was before we knew about her aunt. Now that Elizabeth's here, I think it would be better if Mackenzie went with her." the detective states.

"Okay. Just be gentle with her, she's very fragile and she needs to know that no one is going to hurt her anymore." Stephanie tells Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiles and replies, "Don't worry, my husband's in Tennessee right now on business and won't be home for another week. But he would never hurt her."

"She's definitely going to be afraid of men for a while. She probably won't even talk to him when he gets home if she's still with you." Olivia says.

"I knew when I got the call that she'd be terrified and probably skeptical for a while. I work with children, I know these things." Elizabeth replies.

Stephanie smiles and says, "Just sign her out at the front desk when you leave. I want to check on her in three days and see how she's doing. You can make an appointment when you 're leaving."

Elizabeth nods in agreement and looks down at Mackenzie, "Hey kiddo, we're going to go back to the station, and then you're going home with me."

Mackenzie smiles and looks up at Olivia, "No daddy tonight?"

"No honey. He's in jail. He's in trouble because of what he's done to you. You can sleep peacefully tonight at your aunt's house because no one will be there to hurt you." Olivia replies.

Elizabeth sighs and looks at Olivia, "Thank you. There were nights that Derek called at two in the morning and I could hear her cries in the background. He was hardly able to say anything because I could hear her father's voice yelling in the background." "One night I heard her screaming my name and it broke my heart. I guess that's why Derek had to hang up so quickly because their dad caught him on the phone with me."

Olivia replies, "Well their neighbors must have heard her cries too because they called us."

Mackenzie looks up at Olivia and asks, "Was it Mrs. Judd?"

"Yes honey. She said that her son is in your class and told her that you always looked like someone beat you up and he was worried, because he knew it wasn't the boy that doesn't like you in your class." Olivia answers.

"That would be Mark." Mackenzie tells the detective, "He's mean."

"How about I tell Mrs. Davis and she can talk to Mark. Then when you go back he won't be mean anymore." Olivia smiles.

"Okay. I don't like him. Cuz when the bad things happen at home and then he's mean at school, it makes me mad." Mackenzie quietly says.

"Honey, let's get out of here. You can talk to Olivia back at the station if you want to." Elizabeth interrupts.

"Okay. I don't wanna be here anyways. I don't like it." she says, and gets down from her aunt's lap.

Olivia picks her blanket up from the bed and folds it. "Honey, do you want me to go to your house and bring you some of your stuff? You don't have to go back there if you don't want to."

"Don't make me go back." Mackenzie cries.

"Shhh, okay. You don't have to. I'll take you to the station." Elizabeth reassures her.

They walk out of the room and make their way to the front of the building. Elizabeth helps Mackenzie in the back seat of her Mustang and Olivia gets into her car.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16th PRECINCT  
****ONE POLICE PLAZAMANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****3:15pm**

Elliot has finished with his paperwork and still hasn't heard from his partner who left almost 45 minutes ago.

Casey Novak walks in and he greets the red headed ADA, "Hey Casey."

"Hey Elliot. Where's Liv?"

"ACS. Mackenzie had a nightmare and woke up screaming for her." "But her aunt also went to ACS after she talked to Fin and Munch so she probably ran into Olivia there." the man answers.

"Oh. Poor thing, I hope she's okay. I understand both parents have been arrested?" the woman says.

"Yes. So we either have to let the kids stay at ACS or with the aunt, if she's willing." he replies.

"Is the aunt on the mother's or father's side?" Casey asks.

"Father's sister." Elliot answers.

"How do you think the father would react when we tell him that his kids are with his sister?" she asks.

"I'm not sure. He was pretty angry when I interrogated him earlier. But his wife looks like she has almost nothing to do with this." Elliot replies.

"She let the man hurt her daughter. I can probably get her as an accomplice." Casey retorts.

Just as she says this, Elliot notices his partner walk in the squad room followed by Elizabeth carrying the little six year old.

"Hey Olivia, Elizabeth." Casey says to the two women.

Olivia replies, "Hey Casey. Elizabeth, this is our ADA Casey Novak."

The two women shake hands as Elizabeth tries not to drop the six year old in her arms.

Elliot gets up, "You can put her down in my chair if you want to."

Elizabeth smiles and gently places the little girl in the soft, padded chair. Elliot looks down at her and sighs.

"Detective Munch took Derek to baseball practice, so you can pick him up there." he tells Elizabeth.

"Okay. Is there anything I need to do before I take her home? And have we decided on charges and court yet?" the blond asks.

"You can leave now if you're ready. Her parents are going to be in jail overnight because we believe they're a threat to their children. As for her testimony, I haven't talked to the judge yet and we don't know if this case will even make it past the grand jury." Casey answers.

Elizabeth nods in agreement and walks over to Mackenzie, "Sweetheart, we don't have to stay here anymore, unless you want to talk to Olivia. I'll take you to my house and we can get you cleaned up and you can rest, and I'll make you something to eat."

Mackenzie opens her eyes and looks around the room, sees Elliot and closes them again. All three women look at him and he nods and leaves the room.

"He's gone sweetie." Elizabeth reassures the little girl.

She opens her eyes again and they dart around the room. Olivia notices and sighs. Elizabeth smiles at Mackenzie and reaches out her hand to help Mackenzie up out of Elliot's chair. She takes it, slowly gets up, and wraps herself around her aunt's leg, wanting a sense of security. Elizabeth looks down and puts her arm around the little girl's shoulders.

"Here's my card, my home number is on the back. Call me if you need anything, or if Mackenzie wants to talk. Give her a few days before you send her back to school. We'll let you know if we need to talk to her again, and if we find any new information." Olivia tells the woman.

Elizabeth smiles, looks down at Mackenzie and says, "Thanks. She's going to be fine. I won't let anything bad happen to her again. I'm sure she's been through a lot and doesn't want to talk. But I'm going to work with her and help her get better."

Olivia nods in agreement, "She can go home now, well not home, but to your house."

"Hey kiddo, aunt Liz needs to be able to walk. So you're gonna have to let go of my leg, but I'll hold your hand." the woman says to Mackenzie.

Mackenzie hesitantly lets go of her aunt and smiles at Olivia, "Thank you."

Olivia bends down and the little girl hugs her. The detective then says, "I gave your aunt Liz my number. So if you need me, call me."

"Okay." Mackenzie replies and follows her aunt out of the room.

**A/N: I don't know if I should stop here or keep going. Let me know if you want to see a trial, or Mackenzie recovering with her aunt, or both. REVIEW TIME!!!**


	14. It's Okay To Cry

Chapter 14:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!!!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Olivia nods in agreement, "She can go home now, well not home, but to your house."

"Hey kiddo, aunt Liz needs to be able to walk. So you're gonna have to let go of my leg, but I'll hold your hand." the woman says to Mackenzie.

Mackenzie hesitantly lets go of her aunt and smiles at Olivia, "Thank you."

Olivia bends down and the little girl hugs her. The detective then says, "I gave your aunt Liz my number. So if you need me, call me."

"Okay." Mackenzie replies and follows her aunt out of the room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before Mackenzie and Elizabeth even make it out of the squad room, Mackenzie notices Mrs. Davis walking in with her things from school.

"MRS. DAVIS!!!" Mackenzie screams and runs to the woman.

Mrs. Davis sees the little brunette running towards her and smiles. She puts her free hand around Mackenzie's shoulders as they walk back towards the squad room and Elizabeth follows.

Olivia notices Mackenzie's return and looks up to see the little girl walking beside a short dirty blond woman and her aunt.

Elliot turns around and then whispers to Olivia, "that's Mackenzie's teacher, Mrs. Davis. Before John took her brother to baseball practice, I told her she could swing by and drop Mackenzie's stuff off for Derek to take home."

Olivia nods and the women approach the detective's desks, once again. Mrs. Davis places Mackenzie's things on the floor by Elliot's desk, but Mackenzie doesn't approach them, she stays by her aunt.

"Sweetheart, he won't hurt you." Elizabeth reassures the little brunette.

Before anyone can say anything else, Olivia has gotten up, picked up the tattered backpack and handed it to Mackenzie. The child smiles and opens her bag to find a brand new stuffed rabbit, pulls it out and drops the bag on the floor, like she could care less for whatever else was inside. Elizabeth and Mrs. Davis exchange looks and Mrs. Davis nods in response to Elizabeth's unasked question.

"Thanks Mrs. Davis." Mackenzie quietly says to her teacher, who hugs her in return.

"Honey, everything's going to be okay now. You're safe with your aunt, she's not going to let anyone hurt you." Mrs. Davis reassures Mackenzie.

"I think we're good to go." Elizabeth says, picking up the backpack Mackenzie neglected after she found the stuffed rabbit inside of it.

Olivia nods, "Honey, call me if you need me okay. I don't care what time it is, I'll answer my phone."

Mackenzie nods in agreement and turns to leave with her aunt, and Mrs. Davis leaves herself.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ELIZABETH JOHNSON'S APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
3:30pm**

Elizabeth helps Mackenzie out of her car and leads her up to her apartment. Mackenzie walks in and sits down on the couch, hugging the rabbit. Elizabeth checks her voicemails, gives her dog a bone and approaches Mackenzie.

"Hey sweat pea, what do you want Aunt Liz to make you for dinner tonight?" the woman kindly asks.

"I don't know. But I am hungry." Mackenzie answers.

"Okay. Would you like a snack now and we can figure out something for dinner later?" Liz suggests.

"yeah."

Liz stands up, walks into her kitchen and notices the little girl following closely behind her. "What would you like kiddo?"

Mackenzie sees the box of Girl Scout cookies on the shelf and smiles because Jacquelyn _always_ had them at lunch, "I want a cookie."

Elizabeth smiles at her niece and grabs the blue box from the shelf. She then puts it on the counter in front of the two bar stools and asks Mackenzie, "Do you want milk to go with them?"

"Uhuh." the child answers and climbs up onto the stool.

Elizabeth gets two glasses and the carton of milk from the refrigerator and pours milk into them. Mackenzie eagerly opens the box and begins eating. Elizabeth lets Mackenzie eat quietly for a few minutes before she starts talking to her.

"Hey honey, when was the last time you ate at home?"

"Ummm, I don't know, I didn't eat breakfast, and I didn't eat dinner last night but I had something at school yesterday. And those people at the place you came and got me from let me eat." Mackenzie quietly answers.

Elizabeth sighs and realizes how horribly her brother treated his daughter and wished it never happened. "It's okay honey. That's why you're with me now, because Olivia trusts me to take care of you."

Mackenzie hangs her head and bites back tears. Elizabeth notices this and puts her hand on the little girl's back for comfort. "Hey, hey, it's okay. You can cry." with this, Mackenzie gets up from the counter and runs to the couch, lands face first on it and clutches the rabbit her teacher gave her.

Elizabeth sighs and gets up from the counter, slowly approaches her niece and kneels down on the floor next to her. "Honey?"

Mackenzie doesn't respond to her aunt at first but finally gets enough courage to sit up and let her aunt see her cry. Elizabeth gets up and sits on the other end of the couch and waits for Mackenzie to react.

"W.. why me? What did I do wrong that he was mean?" Mackenzie cries.

"Sweetheart listen, you didn't do anything wrong, some people are just really mean. Now that Olivia knows, she's going to make sure he gets in a lot of trouble." Elizabeth calmly tells her.

"Really?? So.. So he can't… d.." Mackenzie tries to tell her aunt but the words won't come, but she understands.

"He can't hurt you anymore. As long as you're with me, you're safe, trust me." Elizabeth soothes.

Mackenzie scoots closer to her aunt and leans into her side. Elizabeth wraps her arm around the girl's shoulders and gently rubs her arm.

"Shhh, shhh. Everything's going to be okay now. I'm going to try really hard to help you get better. I won't go to work tomorrow so I can stay here with you." the woman quietly reassures her.

Mackenzie rests her head on her aunt's chest and closes her eyes. Elizabeth gently strokes her hand through the thin brunette hair and tries to bite back tears of her own. She can now feel the little girl's tears soaking through her blouse and can only imagine the pent up anger and hurt that her six year old niece has had inside of her and was letting out all at once.

She begins rubbing calming circles on the girl's back in hopes of getting her to relax. "Shhh, shhh, sweetheart it's gonna be okay."

After about five minutes, Elizabeth notices that Mackenzie's breathing has calmed down and her tears have stopped.

"Kenzie?" she quietly asks.

She doesn't get a response and looks down at the little girl who's cried herself to sleep. She sighs and gently lays the girl down on the couch.

Elizabeth stands up and looks down at her tear stained blouse and decides to quickly change before Mackenzie wakes up again. While she's in her room, the phone rings. She quickly answers it in an attempt to keep Mackenzie asleep.

"hey Liz it's mom." the voice on the other end of the line says.

"Hey mom, what's up?" she answers.

"Do you want me to swing by and bring you the dishes I borrowed last weekend at dad's birthday?" the older woman asks.

"Uh, mom, I don't know if now's such a good time to come over." Elizabeth tells the woman.

"Why not? Are you busy?"

"Kinda." "Mom, I have Mackenzie." Elizabeth says, beginning to break down.

"Why? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" the woman asks, concerned.

"No." Elizabeth replies holding back tears.

"Did something happen to Trevor? Ann?" her mother frantically asks.

"No mom, Trevor was arrested for sexually abusing Mackenzie." Elizabeth says, allowing her tears to fall.

"Oh my god. What about Derek?" Elizabeth's mother asks.

"He's at baseball right now. And I haven't figured out how I'm gonna get him here after practice." she replies.

"You stay with Kenzie. I'll get Derek and bring him to your place." the woman offers.

"Thanks mom. I don't know how I was going to convince her to go back out again. His practice is over at five. And he's at school." Elizabeth tells her.

"Tell Kenzie I love her. And I'll see you guys in a few hours." Rachel tells her daughter.

"I will mom. Be careful."

"Bye honey." Rachel says and hangs up the phone.

Elizabeth puts the phone back on the receiver and hears light whimpers coming from her living room. She rushes to her couch and sees the little girl squirming in her sleep.

"AUNT LIZ!!" she screams and opens her eyes.

Elizabeth kneels down next to Mackenzie and puts her hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay." she comforts.

"It… won't… go… away." the little girl sobs as her aunt sits back down on the couch next to her.

"What won't go away?" Elizabeth gently asks.

"Every time I close my eyes it's there. He…" she cries.

Elizabeth realizes that her niece is having flashbacks and nightmares of her abuse and sighs. "I know baby. You're just having bad dreams. He's not really there. I'm here now, you're safe with me." she tells the little girl.

"Promise?" Mackenzie questions.

"Yes honey, I promise." Elizabeth answers. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we go into Whitney's old room and see what she's still got in there? I think I still have some of her clothes from when she was your size. I'll let you sleep there tonight and Derek can stay in my guest room."

"I guess so." Mackenzie replies and looks up at her aunt.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay." she reassures her niece.

"Fine." Mackenzie finally agrees and her aunt gets up to follow her into her grown daughter's bedroom.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy but now that I'm finally on Spring Break, I can update faster!! This chapter was easy to write because I had an amazing idea the other day and I just couldn't stop writing. So I hope you push that little green button below these words and see what it does!!! **


	15. Beginning To Heal

Chapter 15:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!!!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Yes honey, I promise." Elizabeth answers. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we go into Whitney's old room and see what she's still got in there? I think I still have some of her clothes from when she was your size. I'll let you sleep there tonight and Derek can stay in my guest room."

"I guess so." Mackenzie replies and looks up at her aunt.

"Sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. It's okay." she reassures her niece.

"Fine." Mackenzie finally agrees and her aunt gets up to follow her into her grown daughter's bedroom.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**3:50pm **

Mackenzie hesitantly enters the lilac room, but is relieved when her aunt sits down on the floor and waits for her to react. The child sees the doll house that her cousin used to bring over when she was still at home, and makes her way towards it.

Liz opens a drawer in one of the dressers that she believed still had some of her daughters clothes from when she was Mackenzie's age.

She glances over at Mackenzie who is playing with the dolls, and smiles. She then turns back to the open drawer and finds a pile of small t-shirts. She begins digging through the pile and finds a light pink Yankees shirt from when her husband used to play. She picks it up and unfolds it, smiling at the memories it brought back. She puts it on the floor beside her and closes the drawer. She opens the one above it and finds a pair of jeans that look like they would fit Mackenzie and puts them on the floor by the shirt.

"Hey kiddo," she calmly says.

"Yeah?" Mackenzie answers.

"Grandma's gonna get Derek from practice and bring him here. Then we were thinking about going and getting something to eat. And I was wondering if you wanted to change." Liz says to her niece.

"But I don't have anything else to wear." the little girl tells her aunt.

"I have some of Whitney's old clothes that you can wear for now. Then we can go shopping later." Elizabeth replies.

Mackenzie puts down the doll and walks over to her aunt. Elizabeth holds up the pink t-shirt and jeans. Mackenzie smiles and sees the name on the back of it, "why is Uncle Josh's name on there?"

"He used to play baseball before you were born when Whitney was your age." Elizabeth replies.

"Really?" the little girl asks.

"Yeah. He was pretty good at it too. But then when Whitney got older, he stopped playing so he could spend more time with me and Whitney." she answers.

Mackenzie hugs her aunt, happy to be getting out of the dress she'd been wearing for a week. Elizabeth looks at her niece's hair and smiles, "Hey honey, do you want me to wash your hair and get all the tangles out?"

"Don't hurt me." Mackenzie timidly replies.

"Oh, honey. I won't, don't worry." the woman reassures her.

"Promise?" she asks.

"Yes honey, I promise." Elizabeth confidently answers.

"I guess so." Mackenzie replies.

Elizabeth notices Mackenzie's insecurity and says, "Sweetie, if you don't want me to right now, I won't. I'll wait 'til you're ready."

Mackenzie likes her aunt's patience and realizes that she really wants to help. "the last time my hair was washed, I didn't… like it." she quietly tells her aunt.

"Who washed it?" her aunt calmly inquires.

"he… did." the little girl shyly replies.

Elizabeth knows who the man her nice mentioned is and sighs. "I'll be very gentle. We can even do it in the kitchen sink if you want, so you don't have to be in the bathtub."

"Really? I.. don't like the tub." Mackenzie mutters.

"It's okay. I won't make you do anything you don't want to." the blond reassures her niece.

Mackenzie tries to smile and her aunt notices. Elizabeth stands up and picks up the clothes for Mackenzie she looks at the little girl and says, "You can sit on the couch while I go get my shampoo out of my room. I stopped at the store and got you some clean socks, panties, and pajamas. And I got you your own hair brush and a pair of flip flops."

The six year old nods in agreement, walks over to the couch, grabs her rabbit and sits down. Elizabeth walks into her bathroom and gets her shampoo bottle out of her shower stall and some towels, as well as the hair brush she bought for Mackenzie.

She returns to the living room and sees the little girl nervously fidgeting with the rabbit's ears and sighs. She then walks over to the kitchen sink and puts the bottle of shampoo and the brush down on the counter.

Elizabeth approaches her niece and calmly says, "I'm going to go throw these towels in the drier so they're nice and warm when I wrap your wet hair up in them after we're done, and then I'll turn the sink on and let the water warm up."

Mackenzie looks up at her and replies, "Okay."

Elizabeth sighs and walks into her laundry room, she throws one of the towels in the drier and returns to her living room to see Mackenzie still sitting on the couch. "Alright honey, I'm going to turn the water on, let it warm up for a few minutes and then you can come climb up on the counter."

The little brunette nods and watches the woman go into the kitchen, spread one of the towels out on the edge of the sink, turn on the water, move the step stool from the other side of the counter to the sink and come back to test the water temperature.

Mackenzie gets up, holding her rabbit by the ear, walks over to her aunt and looks up at her.

"You ready kiddo?" the woman calmly asks.

"Uhuh." the little girl answers and steps on the stool. Elizabeth looks at her and says, "I'm going to pick you up, set you on the counter and then you can lay down with your head in the sink."

"Kay." Mackenzie shyly answers.

She picks the child up, sits her down on the counter and notices that the rabbit has fallen to the floor, and bends over to pick it up. She hands it back to Mackenzie and helps her lay down on the counter with her shoulders on the towel and her head hanging over the edge into the sink.

Mackenzie looks up at the blond woman and tries to look happy. Elizabeth gives her a reassuring smile as she steadies her head with her hand.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16****th**** PRECINCT  
ONE POLICE PLAZA  
MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
****4:10 pm**

Olivia Benson sat at her desk checking emails trying to avoid her partner's concerned eyes. He knew this case would get to her, and he could see it.

"Liv, you hungry?" he asks, trying to distract her.

She pretends to ignore him, but it isn't working. "Liv, Olivia?"

She looks up, but not directly into his eyes. "Hmm, oh, yeah, I'm hungry." she replies.

"Wanna go grab a bite to eat?" he asks, trying to get her out of the precinct.

"S.. sure. Let me go grab my coat." she answers and gets up, wondering how Mackenzie was, and how often she really got to eat a peaceful meal with her family.

She returns and notices Elliot waiting for her at the door with her purse. "God El." she mutters.

He puts a comforting arm on the woman's shoulder and guides her out of the room. Once they get to the car, "Liv, what's going on?" he asks.

"This is just some stunt to get me to talk El. I'm fine." she snaps.

"You know if you ever want to talk, I'm here." he reassures her.

"Yeah El, I know." she replies, wishing he'd shut up.

They ride in silence the entire way to the burger joint around the corner. She gets out and waits by the front door of the restaurant for him to catch up. He meets up with her and they walk in together. They sit down at the table and wait for the waiter to come up to them.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ELIZABETH JOHNSON'S APARTMENT  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK  
4:20pm.**

Elizabeth finished washing the little girl's long hair and wrapped it up in the warm towel. She helps Mackenzie sit back up and get down from the counter.

They hear the phone ring and Elizabeth picks up the receiver sitting on the other end of the counter. "It's Liz." she answers.

"Hey honey, it's Josh." the man on the other end of the line answers.

"Hey, what's up?" she asks her husband.

"I'm done in Nashville early, we got a lot more done faster than we thought, I'm getting the earlier flight and I'll be home around eleven." he explains.

"Um, okay." she hesitantly replies, looking down at the little girl with her wet brunette hair wrapped up in a towel.

"Is something wrong?" he asks.

"I have Kenzie." she bluntly states.

Mackenzie looks up at the woman and she says, "It's Uncle Josh." the little girl nods in agreement and hangs onto Liz's leg.

"Is she okay?" Josh asks, concerned.

"Not really. Trevor got in trouble for hurting her. She's standing right next to me, holding onto my leg, so I'll talk to you later." she replies.

"What about Derek? Is he okay?" the man asks her.

"He's fine. He's at baseball practice right now and mom's gonna pick him up and then we're taking the kids to get something to eat." the blond tells her husband.

"Hey, I gotta go dry Kenzie's hair. I'll call you after we get back from the restaurant and let you know how things are going." she says.

"Kay Liz. I'll let you take care of Kenz. Tell her everything's going to be okay." he calmly says.

"Bye Josh."

"Bye Liz." he says and hangs up the phone.

Mackenzie looks up at the woman and asks, "What did Uncle Josh say?"

"He said that he'd be home from Tennessee around midnight tonight. But don't worry, I'll stay with you until he gets here, and I let him know that you're staying with us." she answers.

Mackenzie looks up at her aunt, terrified, "I.. thought he wasn't gonna be here…"

"Honey, I did too. But he got his work done in Tennessee early and wanted to come home. Don't worry, he's not going to do anything to hurt you, he wants to help too."

"Promise?" she quietly asks.

"Yes sweetheart. Now let's go into my bedroom, dry your hair and get you changed. Grandma'll be here at 5:30, and we're going to eat." Elizabeth explains.

Mackenzie hesitantly follows her aunt into the room and just stands there.

"Come on kiddo, I'm not gonna hurt you, remember. It's okay." Elizabeth reassures the little brunette.

Mackenzie slowly approaches the woman and sits on the vanity stool by her counter. Elizabeth plugs in her dryer and takes the towel off of the little girl's head.

"Don't let my blow dryer scare you, it just makes a lot of noise. It's okay." she calmly says as she turns on the dryer.

**A/N: I'm sorry the wait has been sooo long. School is kicking my butt, I never have any time to myself to write. But I ended the wait with a long chapter! I think this story may be coming to an end soon, but I don't know yet. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Almost Normal Again

Concrete Angel

Chapter 16:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!!!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Yes sweetheart. Now let's go into my bedroom, dry your hair and get you changed. Grandma'll be here at 5:30, and we're going to eat." Elizabeth explains.

Mackenzie hesitantly follows her aunt into the room and just stands there.

"Come on kiddo, I'm not gonna hurt you, remember. It's okay." Elizabeth reassures the little brunette.

Mackenzie slowly approaches the woman and sits on the vanity stool by her counter. Elizabeth plugs in her dryer and takes the towel off of the little girl's head.

"Don't let my blow dryer scare you, it just makes a lot of noise. It's okay." she calmly says as she turns on the dryer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**4:45pm**

Elizabeth finishes drying Mackenzie's hair and the little girl smiles as she runs her hand through her now soft, smooth brunette hair.

"I.. I don't wanna be in this dress anymore." the little girl says, tugging at the faded pink material.

"Okay, let's get you changed." Elizabeth calmly offers.

Mackenzie hesitantly looks at the woman who smiles in return, "I'm not going to hurt you, it's okay."

The little girl nods and picks up the clothes from the floor, then watches her aunt pick up a package from her dresser, and give her a clean pair of panties.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BELZER'S BURGERS  
****4:50pm  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

Olivia and Elliot eat quietly for a few minutes before Olivia looks up, "I wonder how Mackenzie is."

"I'm sure she's fine Liv, from the impression her aunt gave me, I know she's being taken care of," the man replies.

"You think so? From what I know, Mackenzie was rarely taken care of at home. She was just like a rag doll." Olivia muses.

"Liv, if you're really that concerned for Mackenzie, you can call her aunt to check on her. But otherwise, right now, there's nothing we can do, except wait."

"Fine. I'm just thankful that the uncle is out of town right now." she replies.

"But if she's still staying with the aunt when he gets home, she'll learn to adjust to living with an older man, besides her brother." Elliot tells her.

"I hope so." Olivia says, and takes a big bite out of her burger.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ELIZABETH JOHNSON'S APPARTMENT  
****5:00pm  
****MANHATTAN, NY**

Mackenzie has changed into her cousins old clothes, and is sitting on the couch, watching Sponge Bob and falling asleep.

Elizabeth is in the other room, on the phone with her boss, "I know that we have to tape the season finale, but my niece needs me right now, and I don't know if I can bring her in with me all day."

"Well what's more important to you, your career or your niece?" the man on the other end of the line asks.

"Right now, they're equal. And you're positive there's no way we can make Kenzie an extra, or something, so I can film the finale and be with her?" the woman asks.

"Maybe, but then what about the other actress that's supposed to play the little girl?" the man asks.

"Can the girl have a sister?" Elizabeth suggests.

"That is or isn't sick?" her boss asks.

"Either, I think it would be better with her not being sick, and having to give her some kind of transplant more dramatic." the woman replies.

"I'll talk to the rest of the cast and see what they think, how comfortable is she around men?" the man asks.

"God, Jeremy, didn't I just tell you _why_ I have my niece???" Elizabeth hisses.

"Right. I forgot." he apologizes.

"I'm the only female doctor on this show. Let me talk to her, she's really shy right now." Elizabeth says, and hangs up the phone.

************************

Elizabeth walks back into her living room to see her niece watching TV and laying down on the couch, with her eyes barley open.

She slowly approaches her and bends down, "Sweetheart, aunt Liz needs to talk to you."

"Again? Why?" the little girl asks, tired.

"It's not about what happened today, I promise." the blond woman reassures her.

"Kay."

"Do you remember Mr. Jeremy?" she slowly begins, as Mackenzie sits up, allowing Liz to sit next to her.

"Sort of." the little brunette answers.

"I just got off the phone with him, and the season finale of my show, New York Practice, is in two weeks, but we have to start taping tomorrow." Liz explains.

"NO!" Mackenzie pouts.

"Sweetie…"

"When mommy watched that show, daddy had friends over and he… he… did mean things to me." the little girl cries.

Elizabeth realizes what she means and sighs, "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. But Mr. Jeremy asked if you wanted to play a girl's twin sister."

"I don't wanna." she says, shaking her head no.

"Hey, It's okay, he'll understand, we can find another actress to play the sister." the woman reassures her.

"Kay. I just don't like that show." Mackenzie replies.

"Honey, did mommy know what your dad was doing when she was watching TV?" the woman calmly asks.

"I dunno. But I'd scream, and fight, and she'd just sit there, staring at your face on TV, smoking, or drinking adult drinks and she wouldn't get up until it was over." the little girl says, with tears pooling in her eyes.

Elizabeth's heart breaks and says, "I'm sorry sweetheart, but the next time we see Olivia, you might want to tell her that, so mommy gets in trouble too."

"A.. and when they dragged me out of the living room, I would look back at the TV and wish that you'd jump out and save me…" Mackenzie replies, and burst into tears.

Elizabeth embraces the six year old into a hug and rubs her back in calming circles, for the second time that afternoon.

Five minutes go by and Mackenzie finally stops crying. Elizabeth notices that she is almost asleep and says, "Hey kiddo, I know you really want to sleep, but grandma and Derek should be her any minute and then we're going to Belzer's to eat."

Before Mackenzie can reply, Elizabeth hears her doorbell ring and says, "You know what, I bet that's grandma Rachel right now."

The woman gets up and makes her way towards the door, followed by Mackenzie and her Yorkshire Terrier, Coco. She opens it up to see the short brunette woman, and her nephew.

"Hey mom, Derek." she greets, and feels Mackenzie hiding behind her legs.

"Kenzie, honey, it's okay, it's just grandma and Derek." she says to the little girl.

Derek sees the dog pawing at him and smiles, "Coco, where's your toy?"

The dog runs inside the apartment and the group follows after it. Elizabeth shuts the door behind them and notices that Mackenzie has grabbed the toy from the dogs mouth and is letting it chase her around the living room.

She giggles and turns to her mother, "I can't believe this is happening. I never thought he'd do this."

"I know. Neither did I." Rachel tells her daughter.

"Are those Whitney's clothes?" the woman asks.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to make her wear something she didn't like, and what she had on, Trevor did some things to her in… and she just wanted to change." the woman answers.

"She's wearing the World Series shirt that Josh had made special for his baby, why that one?" her mother questions.

"I was looking through Whitney's old things and that one brought back happy memories. I remember the game he gave it to her, he hit a home run that night. And Kenzie liked it." the woman explains.

"Oh. Well, I don't know about you but I'm kinda hungry. Let's take them to Belzer's and get something to eat." Rachel suggests.

Elizabeth agrees, "hey kids, let's go to Belzer's and get something to eat. We can play with Coco when we get home."

Mackenzie eagerly runs up to her aunt and smiles. Derek follows behind her and looks into his aunt's face for the first time in a while, "Thanks Liz, she's already happier."

"Hey, it's okay Derek. It'll only get better from here." the woman reassures the teen.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Derek orders, and makes his way out the door, to be followed by his grandmother, aunt and sister.

**A/N: I'm sorry this took long to update, school is almost OVER!! Please R&R! I'm almost done with this!! **


	17. Sleep

**Concrete Angel**

**Chapter 16:**

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!!!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Elizabeth agrees, "hey kids, let's go to Belzer's and get something to eat. We can play with Coco when we get home."

Mackenzie eagerly runs up to her aunt and smiles. Derek follows behind her and looks into his aunt's face for the first time in a while, "Thanks Liz, she's already happier."

"Hey, it's okay Derek. It'll only get better from here." the woman reassures the teen.

"Let's go, I'm hungry." Derek orders, and makes his way out the door, to be followed by his grandmother, aunt and sister.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**3 HOURS LATER  
ELIZABETH JOHNSON'S APARTMENT  
****8:30pm**

The group had returned from eating an hour ago. Derek was in the guest bedroom studying and Mackenzie was curled up on the couch next to Elizabeth, sleeping. Elizabeth and her mom were watching Grey's Anatomy.

Elizabeth feels Mackenzie stir in her sleep and gently rubs her arm. Mackenzie opens her eyes and looks up at Elizabeth.

"Honey, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" the woman asks her niece.

"No… I.. I.. had a bad dream…" Mackenzie yawns.

Elizabeth smiles at the six year old and says, "it's okay, no one's going to hurt you."

"C… can you hold me?" Mackenzie asks, wanting a sense of security, since it was her first night away from her house in a very long time.

"Of course sweetie." Elizabeth says and picks up the child and puts her on her lap. Mackenzie buries her face in her aunt's shoulder and closes her eyes.

"Honey, let's get you to bed, it's almost nine." Elizabeth gently offers.

Mackenzie looks up at the woman with scared eyes, "Kiddo, I know you're scared and you've had a long day, but grandma and I aren't going to do anything to hurt you."

Mackenzie looks at her grandmother and then her aunt, "B… but you said that uncle Josh is coming home late tonight."

Elizabeth sighs and says, "I'll be awake when he gets home, he knows you're here, so he won't bother you."

"A… are you sure?" the child yawns.

"Yes sweetheart, now let's go get you in your pajamas and to bed." Elizabeth tells her.

Mackenzie yawns and nods her head in agreement. Elizabeth stands up and watches Mackenzie's rabbit fall out of her hands. Rachel stands up and hands the stuffed animal to her granddaughter. Elizabeth carries her into the bedroom and notices that Derek is still studying. "Mom, can you go check on Derek for me?"

The woman nods in agreement and leaves the room. Elizabeth sits Mackenzie down on the bed and grabs the pink flannel pajama set that she bought earlier that day. She hands Mackenzie the pants, the button-down shirt and white tank top, "do you think you can change yourself?"

"yeah… I want to, d…daddy never let me…" she answers and walks into the bathroom.

Five minutes later, she comes out wearing the pajamas, but without the button down shirt. Elizabeth smiles when she sees the pink Hello Kitty pants cover Mackenzie's feet and scuff on the floor. "Kiddo, come here, let me cuff up the pants."

Mackenzie looks down, smiles and approaches her aunt. The woman gently cuffs both ends of the pajama bottoms and smiles. Rachel comes back in the room to see Mackenzie wearing the too big pajamas. "Sweetheart, I can fix those for you tomorrow so they won't be too long."

"Kay…" Mackenzie replies. Elizabeth pulls back the bed sheets and Rachel turns on the lamp on the nightstand, and turns off the over-head light. Elizabeth motions for Mackenzie to get in the bed, but realizes she's hesitating.

"Darlin' look at me, no one's going to hurt you while you're here, I know this is different for you, but it's okay now." Elizabeth tells her niece.

Mackenzie slowly approaches the bed, climbs up and lays down, smiling at the softness of the mattress, compared to hers at home. Rachel hands her the rabbit and covers her up.

"I think I'm going to head home, Grey's was just a re-run tonight. I've already seen the end. It's late, and the kids need some rest." Rachel tells Elizabeth, and kisses Mackenzie on the forehead.

"Bye mom, be careful, text me when you get home, I'm staying up until Josh gets here, like I promised Kenzie, and I'll call you in the morning." Elizabeth says, hugging her mom.

Rachel nods and says, "I'm just going to say bye to Derek and then I'm leaving."

Elizabeth smiles and looks at Mackenzie who's already fallen back asleep. "I'm going to get cleaned up while she's sleeping, who knows when she'll wake up again."

She walks into her bedroom and hears her mother leave five minutes later. It takes her ten minutes to get cleaned up and she decides to check on Kenzie. She walks back into the bedroom, to see the six year old, still sound asleep, clutching the rabbit. She smiles and closes the door slightly.

She leaves and goes into the room where Derek is working on a history project, "Whatcha working on?"

"Stupid history project, my partner doesn't do anything but sleep in class all day." he answers.

"What's it about?"

"The 80s." "We have to make a PowerPoint and it's due tomorrow." he replies, yawning.

"Hey, I'm letting Kenzie take the day off tomorrow, why don't you?" she tells her nephew.

"Liz, she's six and in kindergarten, I'm fifteen and in high school. I want to, but if I miss any more school, I can't exempt my finals, cuz I've already missed three days because of that tournament in Albany." he replies.

"I'm sure I could get the detectives to pull a few strings." she tells him.

"No. I'm fine, I'll go to school tomorrow, you stay with Kenzie. Besides, I've got an algebra test tomorrow." he protests.

"Okay, then you're probably better off going to school. How much longer do you think you're going to be up?"

"Not much, I'm just finishing the animation, which was supposed to be Eric's job." he answers.

"You should just not do it, if the teacher knows it was his job, they'll count off on his grade, not yours. You've done everything that you were supposed to do, and he can suffer the consequences." she informs him.

"You're right Liz. I'm tired, I've had a long week, school, taking care of Kenzie, cuz dad hurts her and mom ignores her, and baseball." he says, saves the presentation, and shuts down the computer.

"What all did you do for Kenzie?" Liz calmly asks.

"Oh, let's see, everything that mom wouldn't do, feed her, wash her clothes, clean her room, when she had bad dreams at night, she came to me instead of mom, listen to her scream and cry when dad hurt her, yell at him to stop, take some of her beating for her so she wouldn't have to bear any more pain, sign stuff for school, hell, I even had to register her because I knew they wouldn't and she thanked me when I did because she knew that meant less time with them." he tells her.

Elizabeth hugs the fifteen year old and realizes how much stress he's been under for the past six years, and says, "Derek, you really need to take a day off. And those days you've missed for baseball, they don't count against you for exemptions, I'm smarter than that."

"I will, don't wake me up in the morning. But I will need you to explain to Coach Gregory why I missed morning practice." he says.

"Don't worry, I'll have it all taken care of, and as for Kenzie, I'm here now to do everything that you've had to do, but the thing that concerns me is that you've had to take beatings for her." the woman says.

"Let's just save that for the morning." the teen yawns and yanks the sheets back on the bed.

"Just let me handle Kenzie tonight okay, you need a break."

"Sure…" he yawns and closes his eyes.

Elizabeth turns off his light and realizes that he's already sound asleep. She walks back to Mackenzie's room to check on her and is relieved when she's still sleeping, and makes her way to her own bedroom, grabs her book, sits down on her bed and starts reading.

**A/N: It's been a while since I've updated this. I just didn't have any good ideas, but I had one and decided to write before I lost it. I hope you enjoyed!! Now it's time for you to click that little green button below these words and see what it does!!!!**


	18. High Profile Discovery

Concrete Angel

Chapter 18:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!!!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Don't worry, I'll have it all taken care of, and as for Kenzie, I'm here now to do everything that you've had to do, but the thing that concerns me is that you've had to take beatings for her." the woman says.

"Let's just save that for the morning." the teen yawns and yanks the sheets back on the bed.

"Just let me handle Kenzie tonight okay, you need a break."

"Sure…" he yawns and closes his eyes.

Elizabeth turns off his light and realizes that he's already sound asleep. She walks back to Mackenzie's room to check on her and is relieved when she's still sleeping, and makes her way to her own bedroom, grabs her book, sits down on her bed and starts reading.

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OLIVIA BENSON'S APARTMENT  
****8:45pm  
****MANHATTAN, NEW YORK**

Olivia had left the restaurant with Elliot almost four hours ago. She was sitting on her couch, watching an episode of New York Practice that she had taped the night before. She noticed that the blond female doctor on the show looked a lot like, and sounded like Mackenzie's aunt, Elizabeth. She picked up her latest issue of _People_ magazine to find the blond face gracing the cover.

She flipped to the page where the interview with Elizabeth started and began reading. It said the woman was married to retired baseball player turned actor Josh Blackstock, and she got her start in acting when she was sixteen.

Olivia then grabbed her cell phone and pressed speed dial 2, Elliot. The man answered the phone, "Stabler"

"El it's Liv, guess what I just figured out?" she asks him.

"What is it Liv?"

"Mackenzie's aunt is an actress." the woman explains.

"You're kidding, that was _the_ Elizabeth Johnson in _our_ squad room and you didn't tell me??" the man says, shocked.

"I'm not kidding. I'm being serious. She plays Dr. Newman on New York Practice." the brunette explains.

"Shit. Kathy's gonna flip." the man says.

"Why?" Olivia asks.

"That's like her _favorite _show and when I try to turn to the Yankees or whatever, she gets angry." Elliot answers.

"Oh, well, this case is gonna be major in the morning, it'll be all over the news and everything. The minute somebody sees her walking around NYC with a six year old and a fifteen year old, they'll start asking questions." the brunette says.

"Talk about high profile. What are we gonna tell Cragen?" the man replies.

"Dunno yet. Just figured this out like thirty seconds before I called you. I was watching the show and my _People_ magazine was sitting there with her face on the cover and a three page interview, so yeah. I know now."

**********

At Elliot's house, Kathy has come in the room hearing him say things on the phone like 'high profile' and 'the Elizabeth Johnson in our squad room.'

The blond woman looks at him, "Who you talkin to?"

"Olivia." he answers.

"What?" the woman on the other end of the phone replies.

"Nothing, Kathy wants to know who I'm talking to." he answers.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna finish watching my show. Talk to you in the morning." the brunette detective says, and hangs up the phone.

Elliot shuts his phone and looks at his 'wife' and says, "What do you wanna know?"

"Why you and Liv were discussing Elizabeth Johnson and a high profile something and her in the squad room today." she answers.

"Our latest case." he answers.

He sees Kathy's face go white and then she panics, "Oh god, is she okay? Did she get hurt, El, please…"

"Elizabeth's fine. It's her niece who's not." the man reassures her.

"Thank goodness. What happened to her niece?" the woman asks, and then gets a look of sudden realization on her face, "Was her niece…."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I can't give you full detail, you know that. But all I can say is the case will be all over the media in the next few hours, I saw them at Belzer's ." the man answers.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ELIZABETH JOHNSON'S APARTMENT  
****9:00pm  
****MANHATTAN**

Elizabeth sat on her bed reading Jodi Picoult's novel, _Plain Truth_, but put the book down because she couldn't concentrate. She picked up her remote and turned on the TV, and found an old movie on. She sat there watching _Grease_ for the hundredth time when her phone rang.

"Liz Johnson." she answers.

"Liz, it's Buzz, and the paparazzi have spotted you leaving Belzer's with the kids, and they want to know who's kids they are, and why you have them." the man says.

Elizabeth sighs and says, "Look Buzz, it's my niece and nephew, and I was with my mom. They're Trevor's kids. That's all I'm gonna give them right now. I'm not gonna give them names or why they're with me yet okay? So don't go asking my mom for any more information like you always do."

The man breathes, "Liz, I'm not gonna do that."

"I'm about to call her and warn her not to give you anything. For the kids sakes. Especially the girl's." the woman threatens and hangs up.

She mutes her TV and dials her mother. The woman answers it, "Hey Liz…"

"Mom, don't tell anything about today to Buzz, he says the paparazzi caught us leaving Belzer's. They want to know who's kids we had, and why." the woman quickly explains.

"Did Buzz just call you." her mother asks.

"Yes he did. And he sounds like he wants to make my life miserable right now." the woman answers, but sees a fifteen year old boy standing in her doorway. "Mom, I've gotta go, Derek's standing in the door to my room."

"Okay." Rachel says and hangs up.

Elizabeth shuts the phone and looks up at Derek when he starts talking, "Liz, Brady just texted me, he says that he saw us on the internet leaving Belzer's, the picture's already out there. And he said the caption read 'Liz Johnson, more kids? Who's are they?'"

She motions for the boy to come into her room and he sits on her bed, "I don't want the world to know about Mackenzie."

"Honey listen, I'm gonna call Buzz back, my rep, he's already called me once. Don't tell Kenzie okay. I don't want to scare her. She needs to get better before they come hounding us with questions." the woman says.

"I know. This is gonna make it harder, we don't need a media circus." the teen muses.

"I'm going to do my best to make sure we don't get one." Liz reassures him.

"How? Uncle Josh just finished yet another movie. This time with Toby Keith, and Willie Nelson." the boy asks.

"Detectives, remember? The police can stop the media, they're not above the law." the woman reminds him, "Now go get some shut eye, I'm just waiting for Josh to get home, like I promised Kenzie. And then I'm going to check on her and go to bed."

"Fine. Come let me know when he gets here." Derek says and walks out of her room.

Elizabeth sighs and turns the volume back on the TV, and picks up the phone to call Buzz.

**A/N: I LOVE high profile cases!!! So that's what you're gonna get! Big court drama to come, and Mackenzie has trouble talking about what happened, and does the media help or hurt her even more??????? REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT! :D**


	19. Bad Dreams

Concrete Angel

Chapter 19:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!!!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I know. This is gonna make it harder, we don't need a media circus." the teen muses.

"I'm going to do my best to make sure we don't get one." Liz reassures him.

"How? Uncle Josh just finished yet another movie. This time with Toby Keith, and Willie Nelson." the boy asks.

"Detectives, remember? The police can stop the media, they're not above the law." the woman reminds him, "Now go get some shut eye, I'm just waiting for Josh to get home, like I promised Kenzie. And then I'm going to check on her and go to bed."

"Fine. Come let me know when he gets here." Derek says and walks out of her room.

Elizabeth sighs and turns the volume back on the TV, and picks up the phone to call Buzz.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**9:10pm**

Derek leaves the room and goes back into his. He can't sleep so he grabs his iPod and starts listening to it.

Liz finishes her phone conversation with her rep, again, and decides to go check on Mackenzie. She turns off her TV and walks out of her room. Once she gets to the girl's room, she can hear light sobs and whimpers through the door. She sighs and walks into the room to see the little girl sleeping restlessly. She notices that her dog has followed her into the room and smiles. She slowly approaches the bed and waits for Mackenzie to wake up. Five seconds later she hears a loud scream from the tiny girl, "LIZ!!"

She turns on the light and smiles, "I'm right here honey, it's okay."

Mackenzie turns her head to face the blond woman and cries. Elizabeth brushes a strand of brunette hair from the girl's face to reveal a yellowing bruise above her eye. "What's wrong honey?"

"I… I had… a… bad dream…" she answers between sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay now, take a deep breath and try to calm down." the blond woman kindly says.

Mackenzie sits up in the bed and struggles to catch her breath. Elizabeth notices and says, "Honey, can you tell me what happened?"

Mackenzie doesn't respond and Liz walks around to the other side of the bed, "Sweetheart, I'm just going to sit on the side of the bed okay?"

"Mmk." the girl mumbles and doesn't look up until her aunt is sitting down next to her. For a few minutes all she can do is look at the woman sitting by her in pajamas very similar to her own.

Mackenzie leans into the woman because she's so afraid of what has happened to her. "Hey, you're gonna be alright, just take some deep breaths." the woman kindly says.

Elizabeth wraps her arm around Mackenzie's shoulders and can feel the little girl's heart racing in her chest, and the shaky deep breaths that Mackenzie is trying so hard to take. "Honey, it's gonna be hard for you to catch your breath if you're still crying. I know you're really scared but no one wants hurt you anymore, okay."

Mackenzie hugs Elizabeth who then rubs calming circles on her back, trying to get her to calm down. "Shhh, shhh, honey, it's okay, it was just a bad dream."

"B…. but it… so… real…." the six year old says between sobs.

"Oh, honey…" the blond woman replies.

Mackenzie buries her head in Elizabeth's side and cries. The woman then hears her cell phone ringing in the other room. She looks down at the crying six year old next to her and decides to ignore the call. Elizabeth knows how scared Mackenzie is and calmly says, "I know you're really scared, but you have to believe me when I tell you that no one's going to hurt you anymore."

"B.. but he said… that if… if I told… he'd… k… kill me…" Mackenzie sobs.

Elizabeth sighs and tries to find something to say to her terrified niece. "Honey look up at me," "No one's going to kill anyone, okay. He was just saying that because he's mean."

Mackenzie wipes the tears from her eyes and tries to stop crying.

"Honey, do you wanna talk about what happened in your dream?" the blond woman asks.

The little girl hangs her head and doesn't respond. "Okay, we don't have to, if you're not ready. But at some point you're going to have to talk about it, it's not good to keep it all inside." her aunt calmly says.

"Not now…. I can't…" Mackenzie mumbles.

"It's okay. I won't make you. I know you're not ready." the blond woman replies.

Mackenzie yawns, "I'm tired…"

"I know baby, just close your eyes and try to fall asleep." Liz calmly says, and continues to rub the little girl's back and can feel her breathing evening out and notices the tears slowly coming to a stop. She looks around the room at the dollhouse, old white wicker dresser on the opposite wall of the room, the little brown terrier at her feet, and the glow in the dark stars on the roof. By the time her eyes get back to Mackenzie, she notices that the little girl has fallen asleep, but she's afraid to leave the little girl alone because she doesn't want to wake her up.

She carefully moves her arm from behind the little girl and waits for a reaction. But when she doesn't move, she gently lays the girl back down and covers her up. She gets off the bed and watches her sleep for a few minutes before she leaves the room.

Once she gets back to her room she looks at her phone to see a voicemail from her husband. She ignores it and decides to just call him.

"Josh Blackstock…" the man answers.

"Hey honey, it's me." Liz replies.

"Hey. I tried calling you like ten minutes ago, is everything alright?" the man asks.

"It's Kenzie. She had a bad dream and woke up screaming. She's so scared, and so tired at the same time, it's just making everything harder for her." the blond explains.

"It'll get better. It's just going to take some time. I'm in New York, I'll be home in an hour at the latest." he tells his wife.

"Okay. I promised Kenzie that I'd stay up until you got here, so I'll probably be in bed reading or with her if something else happens, and do me a favor, when you get here, don't go into Whitney's room, that's where Kenzie's sleeping." Liz says.

"No problem. I'm gonna go so I can get the darn cab." the man replies.

"Love ya.."

"Love ya too, bye." he replies and they both hang up.

Little do they know that there are reporters in their offices getting ready to do some investigating as to why Elizabeth Johnson was at Belzer's with the kids and are preparing to ask some people a few questions…

**A/N: I know it's a little short but it's something. I'll update more next time if you decide to REVIEW!! **


	20. Rain

Concrete Angel

Chapter 20:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!!!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Okay. I promised Kenzie that I'd stay up until you got here, so I'll probably be in bed reading or with her if something else happens, and do me a favor, when you get here, don't go into Whitney's room, that's where Kenzie's sleeping." Liz says.

"No problem. I'm gonna go so I can get the darn cab." the man replies.

"Love ya.."

"Love ya too, bye." he replies and they both hang up.

Little do they know that there are reporters in their offices getting ready to do some investigating as to why Elizabeth Johnson was at Belzer's with the kids and are preparing to ask some people a few questions…

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OLIVIA BENSON'S APARTMENT  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
9:30pm**

Olivia was watching the nine o'clock news and one story in particular caught her eye. It was a developing story on Elizabeth Johnson and her two 'mystery kids' It didn't mention the names of the children, or their ages, but all it did say was that they were related to her.

Olivia picks up her phone and calls Cragen. "Captain Cragen…" the man answers.

"Hi, sorry to bug you, but I was just wondering if you were watching the nine o'clock news on channel five." the woman says.

"No. Why?" Cragen asks.

"Well there's this clip of Elizabeth Johnson walking out of Belzer's with the kids, and the media is trying to figure out who they are." Olivia explains.

"Wait, that was _the_ Elizabeth Johnson? And I had no idea it was her?" the older man asks.

"I guess. I figured it out like an hour ago and called Elliot and he had no idea either. We were going to wait to call you until the morning, but since it's on the news…" the female detective replies.

"Thanks for letting me know. We'll deal with it in the morning. And I want you to talk to Mackenzie again, see if she's more willing to open up." Cragen tells her.

"Okay, there's not much I can do about it right now, but I will definitely call in the morning." Olivia replies.

"Goodnight Olivia." the man says.

"Night Cragen." she replies and hangs up the phone.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**ELIZABETH JOHNSON'S APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
ONE HOUR LATER**

Elizabeth sat on her bed watching the news, and couldn't believe they put a full five second clip of her leaving the restaurant with the kids. She was furious with her manager and couldn't wait to give him a piece of her mind.

She hears her phone beeping on her nightstand so she reaches over and sees a new text message from her husband. _"Hey. I'm a block from the apartment. I'll be home in five minutes." _

"_Okay. The kids are both asleep right now. I'm in bed watching the news, they put a clip on of me leaving Belzer's with them earlier…" _she replies.

"_We'll talk about it when I get home. I'll call the lawyer in the morning. I have a feeling we're gonna need him." _Josh texts back.

She puts her phone down and gets out of bed, goes to check on Mackenzie, to find her sleeping soundly, clutching her rabbit. She notices that the covers have been pushed off to one side so she gently straightens them out and brushes the hair out of the girl's face.

The door to the apartment opens and Josh walks in. Elizabeth leaves the room and walks to the kitchen to greet her husband.

"Hey…" she says, hugging him.

"Hey. It's raining upstate, it's gonna be here at about two…" he replies.

"Okay. How was your trip?"

"Great. Everything went smoothly so we were able to get things done a lot faster than we expected." "How are the kids?" Josh says.

"They're both sleeping right now. I just checked on Kenzie. She's pretty restless, but Derek's fine." Liz tells him.

"I'm exhausted. It was a bumpy flight coming in, because of the storm." he says.

The two walk into their bedroom, followed by the brown terrier. Josh puts down his bags and picks up the dog, and scratches it behind it's ears. She looks at him and sighs, "I can't believe this."

"I know. I can't either. We'll help Kenzie get through this, it's gonna be hard, but it'll really be worth it." he reassures her.

She just smiles at him when a soft rumble of thunder crashes in the distance. Josh puts down the dog and walks into the bathroom. Liz picks up her book and turns back the bed sheets, she then sits down and starts reading. He sits down in the bed next to her ten minutes later and watches her while she watches the light, steady rain falling outside.

***********

**FOUR HOURS LATER  
****2:15am  
****ELIZABETH JOHNSON'S APARTMENT**

Elizabeth had woken up fifteen minutes ago because of the howling winds, loud thunder, and pouring rain outside, and was waiting for the storm to wake one or both of the kids.

She sees a shadow coming towards the bedroom, and realizes that it's Mackenzie. The little girl comes cautiously in the room and approaches her aunt.

"Liz…" she whimpers.

"Mackenzie, honey…" the woman calmly says, and watches the girl's eyes widen in fear of the loud crash of thunder.

"I'm scared…" the small child says, and looks at the dog sleeping on the foot of the bed.

Elizabeth gets up, turns on a small light in the corner and walks over to Mackenzie. "Let's go sit on the couch, I don't want to wake up uncle Josh."

The little girl nods and slowly walks out of the room. She sits down on the couch and Liz sits next to her.

"I don't think it's going to rain much longer. This is the worst of it." the blond explains.

Mackenzie lays down, puts her head on the pillow and brings her knees to her chest. Elizabeth looks out the window at the pounding rain, and puts a comforting arm on the girl's shoulder. They sit quietly for a few minutes until Mackenzie jumps at the sound of thunder that shakes the apartment. Liz puts her arm around Mackenzie's shoulders, and lets Mackenzie lean into her.

"I don't like rain…" the little brunette whispers.

"It's okay. I'll stay with you until you fall back asleep." the woman replies.

Mackenzie closes her eyes and Elizabeth gently rubs her arm. The woman leans her head back on the couch and closes her eyes, but opens them again when she hears another crash of thunder and sees her husband coming from the bedroom.

Elizabeth notices that the small lamp that she'd turned on had gone dim and that the clock on the cable box had gone blank.

"Power's out." the man whispers.

**A/N: I know this is kind of a weird chapter ending, but I don't know what else to do with it right now. Please review!! Oh, and please read my newest SVU story, Escape, that I published yesterday. **


	21. Waking Up

Concrete Angel

Chapter 21:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!!!**

**A/N2: I've gotten lots of requests for Mackenzie to open up to Josh. I'm going to try to work that in with either this or the next few chapters. Thank you to those that have reviewed and given me some awesome ideas. **

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

Mackenzie lays down, puts her head on the pillow and brings her knees to her chest. Elizabeth looks out the window at the pounding rain, and puts a comforting arm on the girl's shoulder. They sit quietly for a few minutes until Mackenzie jumps at the sound of thunder that shakes the apartment. Liz puts her arm around Mackenzie's shoulders, and lets Mackenzie lean into her.

"I don't like rain…" the little brunette whispers.

"It's okay. I'll stay with you until you fall back asleep." the woman replies.

Mackenzie closes her eyes and Elizabeth gently rubs her arm. The woman leans her head back on the couch and closes her eyes, but opens them again when she hears another crash of thunder and sees her husband coming from the bedroom.

Elizabeth notices that the small lamp that she'd turned on had gone dim and that the clock on the cable box had gone blank.

"Power's out." the man whispers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2:20am**

Elizabeth looks down at Mackenzie who has brought her knees up to her chest and hid her head in them. The woman then glances at her husband, "go check on Derek for me, please."

"Okay." he replies and walks away.

"Kenzie honey, he's not going to hurt you. But right now the power's out and he's just making sure everything's okay." she tells the child.

"Keep him away from me…." Mackenzie whimpers.

Elizabeth sighs as she sees the man walk back across the hallway, "Josh…"

"I know she's scared. I'm not going to bother her. I'll let you be with her." he calmly replies and walks into the bedroom to find a flashlight.

"Sweetie, listen to me, I know you're really scared, and you've been hurt, but he doesn't want to do anything bad to you." Liz says.

Mackenzie doesn't know what to say to the woman so she just leans into her, trying to fall asleep. "Do you want to go lay down?" the woman asks.

"Stay with me…" the little girl cries.

"Don't worry sweetie, I will." Liz reassures her. "Can I carry you?"

Mackenzie is hesitant to reply, "I.. guess… so."

"Honey, if you don't want me to, I won't."

"You can…" the brunette girl replies.

"Okay…" Elizabeth replies, stands up and gently picks up Mackenzie, who wraps her arms around the woman's neck and buries her head in Liz's shoulders.

Elizabeth notices the light in her bedroom come back on and smiles. "Honey, the lights are back on."

Mackenzie doesn't reply and Liz looks down to see that she's already fallen asleep. She walks into her daughter's old room, but is afraid to put the sleeping child down, so she sits in the rocking chair in the corner. She starts slowly rocking the chair back and forth and soon is struggling to keep her eyes open.

Josh comes in the room and sees his wife rocking Mackenzie, he smiles at her, "Is she sleeping?"

The woman nods her head yes while trying to decide if she should put the little girl back in bed. "I'm afraid to put her down, I don't want her to wake up."

"Well I'll let you be so I don't scare her if she wakes up. Let me know if you need anything." the man whispers.

Elizabeth nods in agreement and looks down at the little girl, who's readjusted herself so she's cradled in the woman's arms.

The storm has let up and Elizabeth has fallen asleep on the rocking chair with Mackenzie in her arms.

*****************

Later that morning, around seven, Josh gets up and realizes that his wife must have fallen asleep in the rocking chair. He walks across the hallway to the bedroom and sees the blond woman sitting in the chair sleeping with Mackenzie cradled in her arms.

He knows that today she has to start filming the finale of her show, but he decides to let her keep sleeping.

Derek wakes up and walks into the living room to find his uncle watching Sports Center and sits down next to him.

"Hey.." the man says.

"Liz thinks I should take the day off and not go to school today." the teen tells him.

"She's right. You and your sister have been through a lot, she'll need more of a break than you, but I'll take you tomorrow." Josh replies.

"I have a freaking history project due today, an algebra test and we have a game tomorrow." Derek protests.

"I know you're really busy right now, but we don't know what's going to happen with your sister. The police may come by to talk to her again, and they may want to talk to you too." the man explains.

"Fine. But somebody's gonna have to talk to coach and explain to him why I'm missing morning practice today." the teen says.

"No problem, I'll call him and explain what's going on and I may get one of the police officers to talk to him."

"That's cool. I'm gonna go call Brady and see how practice went." Derek replies and walks off.

*************

Mackenzie slowly wakes up in her aunt's arms and looks into the woman's eyes. "Good morning sweetheart…" Liz quietly says.

Mackenzie yawns and stretches her arms. "Do I have to go to school?"

"No baby girl. I want to give you some time to rest." Liz answers.

"I like school…" the little brunette replies.

Liz realizes what she means and sighs, "I know you do honey, but when Olivia talked to Mrs. Davis yesterday, she said it would be okay if you stayed with me for a few days."

"B…but when I was at school I knew he couldn't…" the child quietly mumbles.

"Oh, sweetie, no one's going to hurt you anymore. You're safe with me." the woman soothes.

Mackenzie buries her head in Liz's shoulder and starts to cry. Liz begins to gently rock the chair back and forth, "Shhh, shhh… it's okay baby…"

"B… but it hurt so bad…" Mackenzie cries.

Liz struggles to find something comforting to say to the tiny girl cradled in her arms but is at a loss for words, but is surprised when her husband walks in the room, "Kenzie sweetie, we're going to help you get better, it'll be okay."

The child jumps at the sound of the man's calm voice and doesn't know how to respond. Josh comes further in the room, and sits down on the bed. Elizabeth can feel the child pressing into her side looking for a sense of security and wraps her arms around Mackenzie. "Honey, Josh isn't going to hurt you, it's okay.."

Josh tries to talk to Mackenzie again, "Why don't I start something for breakfast, how about pancakes?"

Elizabeth looks down at her and notices that her breathing has evened out and she's dozed off again. "Josh, she could be like this all morning. Go ahead and see if Derek wants something to eat and I'm gonna stay in here with Kenzie."

The man nods and leaves the room. Elizabeth continues to gently rock Mackenzie for ten minutes before her phone rings in the other room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**16th**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
7:15am**

Elliot Stabler waits for his partner to arrive so they can talk to Casey about their latest case. He sees the brunette woman walk in the room carrying two coffee cups and hand one to him. "Hey…"

He smiles at her and hears another set of heels hitting the floor Olivia looks up from her computer and sees the redheaded ADA walking towards them.

"Good morning Casey." Olivia says to her friend.

"Hey Elliot, Liv, from what I've heard we've got two people waiting on arraignment?" she replies.

"Yep. Trevor and Ann Johnson." Elliot answers.

"What'd they do?" the redhead asks.

"Abuse. Neglect. Rape… need I say more?" Elliot explains.

"Good lord. Victims…" Casey hesitantly asks.

"Mackenzie Johnson, six…." Olivia quietly replies.

Casey's heart breaks when Olivia tells her the victim's age, "Who reported it?"

"Neighbor. Called us Tuesday night but wanted us to wait until yesterday morning and go by the school to talk to the girl." Olivia answers.

"Where are the parents?" Casey asks.

"Lockup. Waiting on you to send their butts to Rikers." Elliot smiles.

"Okay. I'm gonna go talk to Cragen and see what he's got in mind. Then I'm going to go talk to these so called parents." the ADA replies and heads to the captain's office.

**A/N: I apologize for the long wait. My wireless internet is messed up on my laptop but it still connects to our desktop so I'm writing this chapter on my desktop… I hope you enjoy it.**


	22. Breakfast with the Media

Concrete Angel

Chapter 22:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!!!**

**A/N2: I've gotten lots of requests for Mackenzie to open up to Josh. I'm going to try to work that in with either this or the next few chapters. Thank you to those that have reviewed and given me some awesome ideas. **

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:  
**"Good lord. Victims…" Casey hesitantly asks.

"Mackenzie Johnson, six…." Olivia quietly replies.

Casey's heart breaks when Olivia tells her the victim's age, "Who reported it?"

"Neighbor. Called us Tuesday night but wanted us to wait until yesterday morning and go by the school to talk to the girl." Olivia answers.

"Where are the parents?" Casey asks.

"Lockup. Waiting on you to send their butts to Rikers." Elliot smiles.

"Okay. I'm gonna go talk to Cragen and see what he's got in mind. Then I'm going to go talk to these so called parents." the ADA replies and heads to the captain's office.

* * *

**16th**** PRECINCT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
7:20am**

Casey knocks on the door of Captain Cragen's office, the man motions for her to come in and she asks "Where are these so called parents that I'm supposed to prosecute?"

"Lockup." the man answers.

"Liv told me their daughter is six years old. How is she?" the redheaded woman asks.

"She's completely traumatized Casey. She freaked out yesterday when Elliot tried talking to her." he explains.

"Doesn't surprise me. Where is she now?"

"With her aunt… Liv was glad she was able to stay with her so she wouldn't have to stay at ACS, because she was having really hard time the few hours that she was there…" Cragen tells her.

* * *

**ELIZABETH JOHNSON'S APARTMENT  
THURSDAY DECEMBER 3, 2009  
****7:22am**

Mackenzie opens her eyes again and Liz smiles, "Hey baby."

The tiny girl just yawns and sits up in the woman's lap, "I really wanna go to school"

"Sweetheart, I want you to stay here with me today. You can go to school tomorrow, I really think you need a day to rest." the woman replies.

"Fine." the brunette pouts.

"Darlin', listen to me, you've been through a lot and I want you to have some time to relax. Derek's not going to school either. I'm going to take you to the store later today so we can get you some nice new clothes." Liz explains.

"Mmk…" the child replies, looking into the woman's eyes.

Josh comes in the room with Liz's phone, "Jeremy has left you like 15 text messages. I think you should reply to him."

Mackenzie buries her head in the woman's chest and Liz wraps her arm around her. "Give me that. I can't believe him. He knows why I'm not at work today, he needs to calm down." she replies and takes the iPhone.

"Okay. How is she?" he asks.

"She's okay. She just woke up again, asking to go to school, but I'm not letting her go until tomorrow, maybe Monday." the woman explains.

"Alright. Does she want anything to eat?" he calmly asks.

Liz looks down at Mackenzie, "Baby, are you hungry?"

The tiny brunette nods her head yes and Liz then asks, "Do you want uncle Josh to make you something?"

"Pancakes…." the child mumbles.

"Okay honey, I'm going to go start cooking." Josh replies and leaves the room.

Liz smiles and looks through the messages on her phone and sends her boss back one, very angry message. Mackenzie still has her head buried in the woman's chest and is now crying lightly.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" the woman gently asks.

The child doesn't respond and Liz begins rocking the chair back and forth, trying to soothe her. Mackenzie then breaks down into full sobs that wrack her body. Liz begins to gently rub her arm, "Honey, it's okay, you can cry now…"

The little brunette still won't respond so Liz just continues to rock the chair and rub the little girl's arm. She cries for almost ten minutes. Liz hears her phone ring from the table by the rocking chair and carefully leans over to grab it.

"Liz Johnson…" the woman answers.

"It's Jeremy… I thought you were gonna bring Mackenzie in with you today… we can't film the opening scenes with out you…" a voice on the other end replies.

"God Jeremy… she's too scared to even talk to Josh in complete sentences. She's not going to be comfortable around the rest of the cast. The only people I can think of to leave her with if I came in would either be my mom, or Bethany." the blond replies.

"We can film the others and you can call me around noon. And I did tell them, just so if it was on TV they'd know beforehand. And Bethany said she'd be glad to sit with her if you needed to come in and shoot." the man tells her.

"Okay. Well, I promised her I'd take her shopping for some new clothes, she has like nothing. Once I can get her up and get going, then we'll see. I'm just trying to take things really slow with her." Liz explains.

"That's fine. We can postpone the finale.." he says.

"No. We don't have to do that." she replies.

"Okay. I'll let you go so you can take care of her. Just give me a call later. Tell her I said everything's gonna be okay." Jeremy tells her.

"Thanks. I'm gonna try to get her to eat, Josh is making breakfast. Talk to you later…" Liz replies and hangs up the phone.

She puts the phone back on the table and sees her nephew come in the room, "Hey…"

"Breakfast is ready…" the teen tells his aunt.

"Alright. Go ahead and get started, I'll get her up when I can." Liz tells him.

"Hey baby… breakfast is ready, do you want to go in the kitchen and eat?"

"Don't… Don't let him hurt me…" the small brunette whispers.

"Oh sweetheart, he's not going to do anything. He really wants to help you get better, just give it a try for a few minutes." Liz tells the little girl.

"Stay with me…" Mackenzie replies.

"Of course I will, I'm going to eat too."

"I guess I can do it…" the six year old hesitantly replies and stands up.

Liz stands up and the little girl takes her hand. They walk into the kitchen together and Derek is the first one to say something to his sister, "Hey Kenzie…"

"Hi…" she shyly replies, looking down at the floor.

Liz helps the little girl into one of the chairs at the round table and sits down next to her. Josh brings the girl a glass of orange juice and his wife a cup of coffee. Derek grabs a glass of milk from the refrigerator and sits down next to his sister.

Derek starts talking about his baseball team, to ease the awkwardness for his sister. Josh listens, and asks a few questions and so does Liz. Liz glances over at Mackenzie, who's nibbling on her food and keeping her eyes on her older brother the entire conversation.

"Kenzie, what's the matter?" Liz asks.

The little girl looks at her aunt and then to Josh. "Honey, he's not going to hurt you, I promise. Just take a few more bites and I'll let you get up." the woman tells her.

Derek looks at his little sister, "It's okay Kenzie."

She just forces herself to smile at both of them, while ignoring Josh. He just shrugs his shoulders and smiles at Liz.

* * *

**16****th**** PRECINCTMANHATTAN, NY  
THURSDAY, DECEMBER 3  
****7:30am**

Casey has set up arraignment for both parents, and has interviewed them. She informs Elliot and Olivia that the arraignment will be at 8:15 for both parents, and that they will need to be escorted to the courthouse.

"I'm thinking we can take them to arraignment, and I'm assuming they're going to be remanded without bail, then I would really like to try to talk to Mackenzie again." Olivia tells the ADA and her partner.

"Okay. But seeing that since it's only 7:30, she may still be sleeping. I doubt that the aunt sent her to school today. You might want to call over there first and see what's going on." Casey replies.

"I was planning on it. But by time we get out of court it's gonna be almost ten anyways. So she should be awake by then." the female detective says.

"Alright Liv. That's your ballgame. I'm concerned as to what happened to the little girl, but I really wanna put these sorry excuses for parents in jail for a very long time. And we all know that if she talks, it helps us." the ADA says.

"Okay Case. I'm going to go easy on her. She's extremely traumatized and is really jumpy, and insecure right now."

"Poor thing. The Judge is gonna want to move fast with this trial, considering the fact that it's now high profile. So I may come with you, so I can meet the aunt and uncle, and discuss the plans for trial and the possibility of her testifying." the redheaded woman says.

"I'm about to call the aunt right now. Why don't you hang around a few minutes and we can get something set up." the detective replies.

"Do I get a say in any of this, or is it just between you two." Elliot interrupts.

"Well Elliot, seeing that she wouldn't even approach you yesterday when you were sitting at your desk doing absolutely nothing, I doubt she's going to be any different today. Just let me and Casey go, we can take care of ourselves." Olivia replies.

"Fine. But I know she's gonna want restraining orders on those news channels. Because they can be vultures sometimes, I mean, they're already outside now. Three is the worst, they pick up on every little thing that happens." the man tells her.

The two women get up and walk to the window, "Good lord. Apparently once three gets something, everything else comes after. We've gotta tell Cragen." Olivia replies.

**A/N: What'd you think??? The ending was a bit different than I normally do, but I'm really tired. I hope this is a great present for my loyal readers! Happy holidays and Merry Christmas. Please give me a present by REVIEWING! **


	23. Scared

Concrete Angel

Chapter 23:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!!!**

**A/N2: I've gotten lots of requests for Mackenzie to open up to Josh. I'm going to try to work that in with either this or the next few chapters. Thank you to those that have reviewed and given me some awesome ideas. **

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I'm about to call the aunt right now. Why don't you hang around a few minutes and we can get something set up." the detective replies.

"Do I get a say in any of this, or is it just between you two." Elliot interrupts.

"Well Elliot, seeing that she wouldn't even approach you yesterday when you were sitting at your desk doing absolutely nothing, I doubt she's going to be any different today. Just let me and Casey go, we can take care of ourselves." Olivia replies.

"Fine. But I know she's gonna want restraining orders on those news channels. Because they can be vultures sometimes, I mean, they're already outside now. Three is the worst, they pick up on every little thing that happens." the man tells her.

The two women get up and walk to the window, "Good lord. Apparently once three gets something, everything else comes after. We've gotta tell Cragen." Olivia replies.

* * *

**JOHNSON APARTMENT  
MANHATTAN, NY  
****7:33am**

Liz hears her phone ringing in the other room and walks away to answer it, "Liz Johnson…"

"Good morning Mrs. Johnson, It's Detective Benson, and I was wondering if Mackenzie would be willing to talk to me and our ADA today." Olivia tells the woman.

Liz feels something squeezing her leg and looks down to see the little girl with tears brimming. "I don't know, she's having a really hard time. Would I have to bring her downtown, or would you come out here?"

"There's a media circus outside our precinct, so we could come to your place, and that way they wont hound you and Mackenzie with questions." Olivia explains.

"Okay. By the way things are going right now, we're going to be here all morning, so just come on by whenever you can." Liz tells the detective.

"Is she sleeping?" Olivia asks.

Liz looks down at the girl by her side and sighs, "No. She didn't sleep very well last night either, the storm made things worse. And right now she's clinging to my side because I had to get up and answer the phone and I left her at the breakfast table with Josh and Derek…"

"I'll give you some time to talk to her and then I'll call you when we leave the precinct." Olivia tells the woman.

"Okay, great. Talk to you later." Liz replies.

"Bye Mrs. Johnson…" Olivia replies and hangs up the phone.

As soon as Liz hangs up the phone the tears fall from Mackenzie's eyes, "I'm so sorry baby girl. I didn't mean to scare you like that." the woman calmly says and picks her up.

"Don't let him hurt me…" she sobs.

"Darlin' I'd never let him touch you. It's okay… he want's to help." Liz explains.

"He… he put his hand on my back…" She cries.

Liz sighs and then looks at the crying girl, "Listen honey, he was just trying to be nice, okay? He had no intention of hurting you at all."

"Really?…" the little brunette asks.

"Yes baby girl. Now listen, Olivia and one of her friends are going to come here and talk to you in a few hours, the TV people really want to know about what's going on because aunt Liz is on a TV show. Olivia doesn't want them to see you coming to her office, so we decided it would be best to talk here…" the woman explains.

"IF YOU WEREN'T ON THAT SHOW, HE WOULDN'T HURT ME!" the child screams.

"Why sweetie…"

"Mommy watched it… and… and… he said he could get away with what he did to me…" the little girl cries.

Liz tries to fight back angry tears of her own and calmly tells her niece, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I wish I knew about it a very long time ago and I would have done something to make it stop."

"We tried to tell you… but he caught me every time and then he hurt me some more…" Mackenzie tells her.

"Is that why Derek would call me and then hang up before he could say anything?" the woman asks.

Mackenzie nods and leans into the woman. Liz squeezes her and rubs her back. Josh walks into the room, "Is everything okay?"

"You terrified her, I know you didn't mean to, but she still thinks you're going to hurt her…" Liz tells her husband.

"I'm sorry, Mackenzie, I didn't want to scare you…" the man calmly says to the little girl.

Mackenzie doesn't respond to her uncle and Liz silently tells him to leave. He nods and walks out of the room. Liz rubs the girls back and slowly walks around the room, trying to comfort the little girl.

Liz walks around the room with Mackenzie wailing in her arms for almost twenty minutes until she notices her heavy breathing slowly return to normal and the tears turn to soft whimpers. "Honey, shhh…. shhh… everything is gonna be okay."

All Mackenzie can do is moan and struggle to hold in the tears. "Baby girl…" Liz coos, but doesn't know what else to say because she is trying to bite back her own tears. She then sits down in the rocking chair and Mackenzie leans into her and closes her eyes.

"Shhh… Shhh… you're okay with me sweetie. I won't leave you." the woman reassures the little brunette.

Mackenzie's cries have faded and she's fallen asleep. Liz sighs and notices Derek standing in the doorway, she motions for him to come in the room, "She's sleeping." the woman whispers.

"Has she said anything?" the teen asks.

"All she's done is cry. Uncle Josh's terrified her, I know she wants to talk, but she's afraid." Liz explains.

"Oh…" the teen mumbles, unsure of what to ask next. He gets up and walks out of the bedroom and Liz leans her head back on the rocking chair and closes her eyes… _"what has my brother done to these children?"_

**A/N: I want to write more but I can't think of anything right now… I figured the thought would leave you guys hanging and give you something to think about while I write the next chapter. Please let me know if you have any ideas by REVIEWING. I'm on a roll here, this is the third story I've updated this week :D YAY.**


	24. Sick?

Concrete Angel

Chapter 24:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!**

**A/N2: I've gotten lots of requests for Mackenzie to open up to Josh. I'm going to try to work that in with either this or the next few chapters. Thank you to those that have reviewed and given me some awesome ideas. **

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Shhh… Shhh… you're okay with me sweetie. I won't leave you." the woman reassures the little brunette.

Mackenzie's cries have faded and she's fallen asleep. Liz sighs and notices Derek standing in the doorway, she motions for him to come in the room, "She's sleeping." the woman whispers.

"Has she said anything?" the teen asks.

"All she's done is cry. Uncle Josh's terrified her, I know she wants to talk, but she's afraid." Liz explains.

"Oh…" the teen mumbles, unsure of what to ask next. He gets up and walks out of the bedroom and Liz leans her head back on the rocking chair and closes her eyes… _"what has my brother done to these children?"_

**ELIZABETH JOHNSON'S APARTMENT  
****MANHATTAN, NY  
7:54am**

Liz just continues to gently rock the sleeping child because she doesn't want to scare her. She then notices for the first time little tiny red dots on the girl's hand that look like an IV has been in them. She knows Mackenzie was at ACS for some time, but she was never on an IV. She then starts thinking of all kinds of things that could explain the markings on her niece.

Derek is walking from the living room into the guest bedroom and Liz motions for him to come in the room. "Hey, do you know why Kenzie has spots on her hand like an IV has been there?"

The boy looks at his sister's hand and then everything comes together in his head. "Dad! He told me Kenzie got sick a few weeks ago. But she seemed fine to me, I even took her temperature once and it was normal. He claims she had pneumonia and they had to take her to the hospital, it was one night after he really hurt her. She was having a hard time breathing because he hit her in the chest so hard, it knocked the wind out of her. I think he may have drugged her, because she was perfectly fine one minute and the next thing I knew she was groggy and couldn't stay awake."

"Oh God. So you think they've been making her sick too?" Liz worriedly asks.

"I really do. There would be days she'd be perfectly fine, well, healthy, in the morning and when I'd get home, she'd be puking, running a fever and really weak. But her teacher has never called me about her being sick…" Derek answers.

"I think they're drugging her before they hurt her so she's less capable of fighting back…" Liz replies.

"Do you want me to call Olivia?" the teenage boy asks.

"She's coming by today to talk to Kenzie. You might want to tell her everything you've just told me." his aunt answers.

"Do you know what hospital they would take her to?" the woman asks.

"Mt. Sinai, they lied and said she has cancer…" Derek replies, with a tear falling from his cheek.

"Oh God. What kind of drugs has he gotten them to put in her?" the woman asks, becoming increasingly concerned for her niece's health.

"I don't know. But the doctors wouldn't administer everything, because she wasn't showing the symptoms of what he was telling them." the teenage boy answers.

"Give me the phone now. I need to call my doctor, see if she can recommend a pediatrician, or if you know the name of hers, please tell me." Liz tells him.

"I think it's Dr. Grant. He works at Mt. Sinai…" the boy replies.

"Crap. Go get Uncle Josh…" the woman says.

The boy nods, grabs the iPhone off of the dresser and hands it to the woman, and walks out of the room. Less than two minutes later, Mackenzie is awake again, Josh and Derek are back in the room looking at her. She looks up at Liz with tears brimming in her eyes. "Honey, how are you feeling…" Liz asks.

"My tummy hurts. I don't really remember the last time I ate before you got me, and…and… daddy would give me this stuff that made me sick…" the child whimpers.

"She would never eat, or eat very little and then he'd give her something, I don't know what it was, that made her puke for hours." Derek explains.

"Oh God. She's probably destroying her esophagus and stomach lining…" Josh says.

Liz tosses him the phone, "Call the detective, and the doctor. Make her an appointment ASAP. But not their doctor, he's part of this plot to make her sick…"

Mackenzie is sitting in her aunt's lap, not fully understanding what's going on. "What did I do?" she asks.

"You did nothing wrong sweetie. We're going to make you feel better, but first we have to find out why your tummy hurts. Has it been hurting all morning or just after you ate?" Liz replies.

"It hurt worse before I ate. But now it still hurts. What's wrong with me?" the six year old tells her.

"Sweetheart, your daddy was trying to make you sick. He gave you things when you didn't need them and they made you feel bad. Can you tell me how you felt after he gave you whatever it was that he was giving you?" the blond woman says.

"There was one round white pill, it made me really, really tired. And then this yucky white drink kind that made me throw up. And every few days he'd give me this purple pill that made me feel like my body was burning… and then I'd sweat a lot." Mackenzie explains.

Josh looks at Liz, "Probably a sleeping pill, and I forgot the name of that stuff that makes you puke. And I have no idea what the purple one could be."

Before anyone can say anything else, the iPhone starts singing Reba McEntire. Josh answers, "Josh Blackstock…"

"Hi, this is detective Olivia Benson. Is Liz Johnson available?" the female voice replies.

"She's sitting right across from me. But, we've learned of critical information that is crucial to Mackenzie's health." the man tells her.

"What could it be?" Olivia asks.

Josh explains to her about the father trying to make Mackenzie sick, and how the doctor could be working with him.

"Oh god. Get her to a good doctor, as soon as possible." Olivia replies.

Mackenzie puts her hand on the right side of her stomach… "It really hurts…" she cries.

"Where sweetie?" Liz asks, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

Mackenzie points at the area where her appendix should be and cries… "Here…"

"Crap, it's her appendix…" Josh says.

Olivia is still on the phone, "Is she okay?"

"I don't think so. I think she may have appendicitis…" the man replies.

He hears Elliot request a bus sent to their apartment, "My partner just called an ambulance. It should be there in five minutes…" she calmly tells him.

"Thanks. That really helps, a lot." Josh says, "I'll call once she's situated in the hospital…"

"Okay, tell her everything's going to be fine." the brunette detective replies and hangs up the phone.

Mackenzie is still screaming, clutching the right side of her stomach. "Honey, it's okay. Shhh… Olivia called the ambulance, you're gonna be okay…" Josh calmly replies.

The child closes her eyes and continues to cry. "Baby girl, stay with me…" Liz gently says.

"I… it hurts… really… bad…" the six year old whimpers.

"Shhh… I know it does sweetie." Liz replies as a knock is heard on the door, "Paramedics… a female voice calls.

**A/N: SO, it's been forever and a day since the last update. It's now summer time and I'm free to write. I've decided to throw in another twist! AND leave you with a cliff hanger. PLEASE PLEASE review. Let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions on what should happen to Mackenzie. This is my longest running story right now, I've been writing it for a little over 4 years. And it is my first published fiction. I hope you're enjoying it. :)**


	25. The Hospital

Concrete Angel

Chapter 25:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I don't think so. I think she may have appendicitis…" the man replies.

He hears Elliot request a bus sent to their apartment, "My partner just called an ambulance. It should be there in five minutes…" she calmly tells him.

"Thanks. That really helps, a lot." Josh says, "I'll call once she's situated in the hospital…"

"Okay, tell her everything's going to be fine." the brunette detective replies and hangs up the phone.

Mackenzie is still screaming, clutching the right side of her stomach. "Honey, it's okay. Shhh… Olivia called the ambulance, you're gonna be okay…" Josh calmly replies.

The child closes her eyes and continues to cry. "Baby girl, stay with me…" Liz gently says.

"I… it hurts… really… bad…" the six year old whimpers.

"Shhh… I know it does sweetie." Liz replies as a knock is heard on the door, "Paramedics… a female voice calls.

**8:15am**

Derek jumps up and answers the door for the paramedic. "Hi." a tall brunette woman calmly says to him.

The teen leads her to the guest bedroom where Mackenzie is, "We think her appendix is messed up…" he replies; not exactly sure of what's going on.

"Okay. I'll take a look." the woman replies.

Josh sighs in relief when he sees the woman wheeling a gurney into the room. The paramedic looks over and sees Mackenzie crying in her aunt's lap, "This must be Mackenzie…" she says.

"Yeah. We think she has appendicitis. But it could be something else, because her parents have been drugging her to make her sick." Elizabeth explains.

"She's my niece…" Josh further explains to the woman.

"Okay. Mackenzie, can you show me where it hurts?" the paramedic asks.

She watches the six year old girl point to the right side of her stomach. When the child does this, she immediately recognizes the area as her appendix. The paramedic lightly places her hand on Mackenzie's tummy and the little girl screams, "DON'T HURT ME!"

"Honey, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to know what's wrong so I can make you feel better." she replies lightly examining the rest of the child's stomach.

Mackenzie just nods in agreement as the woman takes her temperature. "Sweetie, we need to get you to the hospital so the doctors can fix your tummy…"

The child pouts, "NO. the last time I went to the doctor, they gave me this yucky medicine that made me sick and then… daddy… hurt me…"

The paramedic looks up at Elizabeth with concern in her eyes, "Her parents were arrested yesterday for abuse…"

"Oh. We'll do everything we can to make sure she's really okay and there aren't any internal problems that have been caused by her parents…" the woman kindly replies.

"Mackenzie sweetie, listen, Liz really wants you to go to the hospital so the nice doctors can check your tummy and figure out what's wrong…" the blond woman replies.

"Just whatever you do, don't take her to Mt. Siani, that's where her doctor is." Josh explains.

"Don't worry. I'm thinking Mercy General. They've got a great pediatric unit." the woman replies.

"Okay, Mackenzie, we really need to get you into the ambulance and to the hospital…" the brunette tells the crying child.

"Liz, you ride with her and I'll drive Derek over later once she gets settled." Josh tells his wife.

"Sounds like a plan. Kenzie honey, I'm gonna have to lay you down on the gurney so we can get you down to the ambulance." the blond actress says.

"NO!" she screams and grabs her right side.

"Baby girl, I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but you're gonna have to cooperate with me and the doctors that are going to help you." the woman calmly says.

"Ma'am, the longer we wait, the more serious her condition could get…" the paramedic explains.

"I understand that. But she was just taken from a very abusive home less than twenty four hours ago. Just bear with me here on this okay?" Liz replies, trying to stay calm for her niece.

"IT HURTS!" Mackenzie screams.

"I know baby girl. We're getting you to the hospital now." Liz says and gently lays her down.

"Let's go." the woman replies. With her command the paramedic grabs hold of the gurney, Liz grabs her phone and nothing other than a pair of pink flip flops and heads out the door.

"You know, this is the first time in my life I've been out of the house in my pajamas…" she jokingly tells the paramedic, fixing her hair into a neater bun, "and with nothing more than an iPhone…"

"Wow. Oh my god. You're really…" the paramedic realizes who the woman she's been helping is.

"Elizabeth Johnson… yeah I know." she smiles.

"I never thought I'd be answering a call to her house to help her niece…" the brunette woman pushing the gurney replies.

Once they get outside of the apartment complex they are greeted by a swarm of news cameras and reporters. "AUNT LIZ!" the little girl screams.

"Shhh, baby girl. It's okay. You're gonna be fine. Just hang in there okay?" the woman coos, grabbing the girl's hand.

The gurney is pushed into the ambulance, the doors slam and they take off with sirens wailing, media trucks following, and a screaming six year old, super star actress and a paramedic inside.

**5 hours later.  
****Mercy General Hospital, Children's recovery center.  
****Mackenzie Johnson's room. **

The six year old child lay quietly, sleeping with a very tired Elizabeth Johnson sitting in the uncomfortable green chair by her. The doctors were able to successfully remove her appendix and fix another small area of internal bleeding from a blow she had taken a day ago.

Liz had started dozing off when her phone rang. "Johnson…" she yawned.

"It's Buzz…"

"Shit, what do you want?" she angrily replies as she steps out of the room.

"Media's got you getting into an ambulance with your pajamas on. What the hell is going on?" the man asks.

"Family emergency. Just shut them up. I slept in a rocking chair from two a.m." she replies and looks around, "Okay, if I tell you this promise me it won't get out?" she asks.

"What is it…" he worriedly asks.

"Promise your job you won't let this leak, but my brother's been arrested for abusing his daughter, my niece. That's who's kids I had last night. That's who I was getting into the ambulance with in my pj's with, and that's where I am now. Mercy General's children's recovery center. My niece just had her appendix out less than twenty four hours after being rescued from a very abusive home…" she says, struggling not to cry.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I'll shut it up. I'll just say that… I don't know what I'm gonna say yet. I'll think of something." "And cry if you need too…" he kindly replies.

"I have to be strong for her. She hates my show because when it was on, that's when the bad things happened at home…" the woman replies.

"So it's like, you were there, but not really. Maybe they did that to make it harder for her to deal with…" the man says.

"Dude, shut the hell up." Liz yells into the phone. "I'm really worried right now. That's the least of it, they've drugged her with who knows what, they couldn't do the tox screen when she came in because of her appendix. They just did one, and I'm terrified. My brother is a maniac."

"I'm really sorry Liz… let me know if you need anything…" he replies.

"Just don't say anything stupid again or your job is cut… understand me?" she angrily says and hangs up.

She paces back and forth outside the curtain for a few minutes before walking back into her niece's room. The nurse comes in to check on the little girl and smiles at the blond woman, "Is everything okay?" she asks.

"Yeah… work is really bugging me right now…" Liz replies.

"She'll be okay if you need to go into the office for something for a few hours…" the nurse kindly suggests.

"No, I need to be here with her. Her situation is much more complicated than just a bad appendix." the blond woman explains.

"Okay…." the nurse replies and then understands who the woman is she's talking to.

"You're… Oh my god…" she says.

"Yeah. I've gotten that all day. I'm sorry, I'm usually really nice to my fans, I love them." She replies running a hand through her hair. "Today and yesterday have been really stressful for me and every doctor in this hospital has done the same thing." the blond woman kindly replies.

"It's fine. Don't worry. I'll shut them up. I'm her nurse for the next six hours, is there something I should know?" the redheaded woman asks.

"She was just taken from a very abusive home about twenty four hours ago. My brother is a monster… let's just leave it at that." the blond woman sadly replies.

"Okay. That would explain the bruising on her abdomen and thighs…" the woman tells Liz.

"God. I haven't been able to check to make sure she's okay myself. Partly because she's so terrified. I wanted to just make sure nothing was broken but she flipped out so I didn't. honestly, I'm glad her appendix didn't burst when she was at school, or home." Liz replies.

"We have some great counselors that can help her understand what has happened and help her get through it. What grade is she in at school?" the redheaded nurse asks.

"Kindergarten…"

"Oh, poor thing…" the woman replies when they are interrupted by a yawn from Mackenzie.

"Aunt Liz…" she croaks.

"Baby girl! You scared me. I'm glad you're okay now though." the woman replies, taking the girl's hand.

"Am I in trouble?" the child asks when she realizes that her surroundings are different and she's hooked up to monitors.

"No sweetheart. Your appendix burst, the doctor had to take it out. You're better now. You're with the good doctors, not your mean one anymore, okay?" the woman explains.

The nurse quietly walks out of the room and leaves the two alone.

"I don't feel good…" she whimpers.

"I know baby girl. It's just the medicine they gave you to fall asleep during surgery. It'll go away soon, it's helping you this time. The doctor wants you to stay here for the rest of today and the next day or two. Depending on how you feel." Liz replies.

"What about school? And Mrs. Davis?" the child asks.

"Honey, she'll understand. Believe me, uncle Josh has already called her. She's gonna come see you when school is over…" the woman smiles.

The little brunette tries to smile, "Where's my bunny? I want it…"

"My apartment sweetie. I can get Uncle Josh to bring it up here really fast…" Liz replies.

"Okay… can he?" Mackenzie skeptically asks.

"Of course sweetheart, let me go call him."

**A/N: Wow. What do you think of this chapter? Should I start bringing this story to an end? But I've been writing this for so long, I can't seem to leave these characters behind, especially Mackenzie. I hope you enjoyed this part of the story, no police action at all, but I think next time it'll be all about that. Please let me know what you think should happen by reviewing and favoriting and adding this story to your alerts!**


	26. Rest

Concrete Angel

Chapter 26:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The nurse quietly walks out of the room and leaves the two alone.

"I don't feel good…" she whimpers.

"I know baby girl. It's just the medicine they gave you to fall asleep during surgery. It'll go away soon, it's helping you this time. The doctor wants you to stay here for the rest of today and the next day or two. Depending on how you feel." Liz replies.

"What about school? And Mrs. Davis?" the child asks.

"Honey, she'll understand. Believe me, uncle Josh has already called her. She's gonna come see you when school is over…" the woman smiles.

The little brunette tries to smile, "Where's my bunny? I want it…"

"My apartment sweetie. I can get Uncle Josh to bring it up here really fast…" Liz replies.

"Okay… can he?" Mackenzie skeptically asks.

"Of course sweetheart, let me go call him."

**THREE DAYS LATER  
****MACKENZIE JOHNSON'S ROOM.  
****10AM**

Mackenzie made a full recovery from her appendicitis and the doctors did several tests to make sure the drugs her father used to make her sick didn't cause any damage to her body. She was okay, other than being slightly malnourished and bruised up. None of her bones were broken, but the doctor did say that it would be difficult for her to have children because of the prolonged sexual abuse that she'd been through at a young age.

She was ready to be discharged and was waiting on the nurse to come with the papers for Elizabeth to sign. While she was in the hospital, Elizabeth and Josh took turns spending the night, so the other could get some rest and keep an eye on Derek. Derek had gone back to school the day after Mackenzie was admitted to the hospital.

The nurse entered the room with the papers and they were signed and Mackenzie was discharged from the hospital. She eased herself into the wheelchair and allowed the nurse to push it down the hallway to the cab. The ride home was pretty much silent save for the radio and the noise from the traffic. Mackenzie fell asleep on Elizabeth's shoulder by time they made it back to the apartment. Josh paid the cab driver and Elizabeth gently picks her up and carries her up to the apartment. When they get inside, she lays the little girl down on the bed in the room she'd slept in a few days ago.

Mackenzie sleeps for a few hours and wakes up around noon. She tries to sit up and realizes that she's back in her aunt's apartment, but she's wearing a pair of hospital pajamas. She tries to sit up, but feels a sore spot in her stomach, so she screams.

Elizabeth hears the scream from her bedroom where she was washing her face and quickly splashes the soap off and dries it off. She quickly makes her way into the bedroom, "Kenzie, honey… it's okay…"

"My tummy hurts…" she whimpers.

"It's okay sweetie. That's where the doctors had to take out your appendix. It will be sore for a few days and then it'll get better and you won't feel anything. You're gonna be okay…" she calmly explains.

The little girl just nods and looks at the woman. "I'm hungry…" she whimpers a few minutes later.

"Okay kiddo. I'm gonna get you something light to eat. The doctor said to be careful for a few days so you don't pull your stitches. So I really want you to stay in bed okay?" Elizabeth replies.

"Fine… I don't have to take any yucky medicine do I?" the six year old asks.

"Sweetie, the doctor did give you something to help with your pain. But she said that you only had to take it if you needed to. And she said it's bubble gum flavored, so it shouldn't taste too bad…" Liz answers.

"I've never had bubble gum…"

"I don't have any right now, but the next time I get some, I'll let you try some. It's uncle Josh's favorite. I think you'll like it…" the woman smiles.

"Okay. Can I have some crackers or something like that? Mrs. Davis let me eat some one time and I thought they were yummy…" Mackenzie skeptically asks.

"Sure sweetie, that's a great choice. And do you wanna tell me about when that happened?" Liz smiles.

"It was last week I think… and I don't remember really…" she quietly says.

"Okay, do you remember anything about last week?" Elizabeth asks, hoping the little girl will talk to her at least for a few minutes.

"N… not really… I don't remember what happened…" she stutters.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm gonna go get you something to eat, I'll be right back." Liz replies.

Mackenzie nods and tries to get comfortable on her bed. Five minutes later, Liz returns with a plate with several crackers on it and some grape juice. The little girl smiles at the woman as she sits the plate and the glass on the night stand.

Liz sits down on the bed next to the little brunette and grabs the plate. Mackenzie reaches for a cracker and slowly nibbles on it. The woman smiles and hears her husband come in the room, "Hey Kenzie…" he smiles.

She hangs her head, and tries to reach for the grape juice. Josh notices and hands her the glass. She doesn't look at him but Liz smiles, "Thanks…"

"How're you feeling?" the man asks Mackenzie.

She slowly looks up to him, "Tired… and it still hurts…"

"That's normal after surgery honey. It'll get better in a few days, just eat a little bit more. And get some rest…" Josh smiles.

The little girl nods and takes another sip of the grape juice. "Sweetie, I know you really don't want to but you still need to talk to Olivia…" Liz says.

"NO. I don't wanna talk about it!" she screams.

"I know baby, but it's the only way that they can get them in trouble. Olivia really wants to help you get better…"

"He'll hurt me again!"

"No honey, he won't. I promise, Olivia won't let him, okay?" the woman reassures her.

"NOT TODAY!" Mackenzie screams.

"Shhhh, honey, you don't have to. Olivia told me to call her when you got home and had time to rest." Liz calmly says.

"Okay…" she slowly says and takes a sip of her juice.

Josh quietly gets up and leaves the room. Liz stays with Mackenzie until she finishes her food. "Kiddo, the doctors said that you needed to get a lot of rest so you could get better. So I want you to try to sleep some more…"

"I don't wanna. Can I watch TV?" she asks.

"Honey, I'll ask uncle Josh if he can bring the TV from our bedroom in here. That way, you don't have to get up." Liz smiles.

"Okay. Do you have Cinderella?"

"Yes baby. You can watch it after Uncle Josh gets the TV set up."

"Where's my bunny?" she yawns.

"In my purse. I'll go get it for you, try to take a few more bites for me okay?" the blonde actress smiles, standing up.

She comes back in the room to find the little girl sleeping with a cracker in her hand. She smiles and gently slides the cracker from her hand and puts it on the plate. She slowly adjusts the sheets on the bed, puts the stuffed rabbit in the girl's arms and gently kisses her forehead before leaving the room.

When she gets in the living room, she sees Josh carrying the TV towards Mackenzie's bedroom, "She's sleeping. Just wait on the TV for a while…"

"Okay. How is she?" he asks.

"I'm not sure if okay would be the right word. She's hanging in there. She's definitely scared, I can see it in her eyes and facial expressions." Liz replies.

"That'll just take time. No six year old should have to go through what she did. It's horrible, but we can help her get through this, and I'm sure Mrs. Davis will too." he says, sitting the TV down on the kitchen table.

"I know. I can't believe my brother would do something like this. I never saw this in him…" Liz quietly says.

Josh hugs her, "I know sweetie. And I'm sorry. I know you love your brother, but sometimes people do horrible things…"

"Unfortunately he had to do god knows what to her. And now him and Ann are gonna end up in jail for a really long time…"

"yeah, but some people deserve to be in jail for a while. Have you talked to your mom about this?" he asks.

"Just briefly. The other night when we first got the kids. She came over since you weren't home. She seemed upset that he'd done this to her." Liz explains.

"That would make sense. I'm not happy with him either. She's so innocent, I wish she never had to deal with this…" he tells her.

"I know… have you talked to Derek about it? He's probably been through hell too…" she asks.

"No, but I can. And he might benefit from talking to a therapist too, we can ask Olivia when she comes to talk to Kenzie…"

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea…" Liz yawns. They are distracted from their conversation by a scream coming from Mackenzie's bedroom. "I've got her…" the woman says, running into the next room.

**A/N: There are only going to be a few more chapters of this story. I've already planned out how it's going to end, I just have to find the time to write it. Please review, and THANK YOU to all of my loyal readers and reviewers for making this an awesome story. It was my first published story and if you look back, you can see how much my writing has improved since chapter 1. **


	27. Nightmares, and Cinderella

Concrete Angel

Chapter 27:

**A/N: I OWN NONE OF THE RECGONIZABLE SVU CHARACTERS. Thanks to all my readers, and reviewers!**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"yeah, but some people deserve to be in jail for a while. Have you talked to your mom about this?" he asks.

"Just briefly. The other night when we first got the kids. She came over since you weren't home. She seemed upset that he'd done this to her." Liz explains.

"That would make sense. I'm not happy with him either. She's so innocent, I wish she never had to deal with this…" he tells her.

"I know… have you talked to Derek about it? He's probably been through hell too…" she asks.

"No, but I can. And he might benefit from talking to a therapist too, we can ask Olivia when she comes to talk to Kenzie…"

"Okay. That sounds like a good idea…" Liz yawns. They are distracted from their conversation by a scream coming from Mackenzie's bedroom. "I've got her…" the woman says, running into the next room.

**MACKENZIE'S ROOM. **

Liz walks in to see Mackenzie crying and trying to sit up in bed. "Mackenzie honey.. It's okay.."

Mackenzie just stares at her and keeps crying. Liz sits down next to her, "you're safe here honey.. No one's gonna hurt you.."

"I'm scared…" Mackenzie whimpers.

Liz starts rubbing her back gently, "honey, it's okay to be scared.. And it's okay to tell me what's scarin you.."

Mackenzie is silent as she leans into Liz since she can't sit up completely by herself because of the stitches. Liz wraps her arm around the little girl, "it's okay honey.. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you.."

"I… had a bad dream.." Mackenzie whispers.

"that's okay.. Do you wanna tell me what happened in your dream?" Liz asks.

"not really…"

"I know you're scared sweetheart, but talking helps… I promise.." Liz says to her.

"they always got mad if I talked…" Mackenzie mumbles.

"I will never get mad if you talk to me, I'm here to help you sweetie.."

"why?" the brunette asks.

"honey, I'm your aunt, and I really want you to be happy.. I'm gonna do everything I can to make this better.." the woman replies.

"they said you didn't care…"

"that's not true sweetie.. I do care, a lot. Why did they tell you that?"

"Derek always said he was gonna tell you… but they never let him even call…" Mackenzie cries.

"oh honey… I'm so sorry.. They're just really mean.. you're here with me now, and I'm not gonna let that change" the woman reassures her.

Mackenzie leans into her crying, "some days it just really hurt and all I wanted was to see you, but I… couldn't.."

Elizabeth wraps the little girl in a hug, being careful of her stitches. "it's okay now sweetie. I'm right here.."

Mackenzie continues to cry as Elizabeth holds her. They remain like this for a good ten minutes before Mackenzie stops crying.

"Can… I watch Cinderella now?" she asks.

"Sure sweetie, let me go tell Josh he can bring the TV in here.." the woman replies.

Mackenzie struggles to lean back and whimpers when it tugs at her stitches. Liz helps her get situated again before going to find Josh.

They get the TV set up and put in the movie. Josh leaves the room because Mackenzie is still scared of him, but she begs Liz to stay. Halfway through Cinderella she falls asleep on the woman's lap, clutching her stuffed bunny.

About twenty minutes later, Josh comes in with the phone, "It's detective Benson…."

"Tell her I'll talk to her later, Kenzie's sleepin and I really don't wanna wake her up…" she replies.

"Okay…" he says, smiling and turning his attention back to the phone.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been forever, and it's kinda short. I've been writing more Glee stories lately, and have just started one for Make It or Break It. Definitely check those out if you get the chance, and please review! I'm trying to finish up this story, but just can't seem to find the time. **


End file.
